Insanity
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: The time has come for Septimus to repent. And it is not easy on the fiery demon. Alone in the dark world of Nerezza, the boy is left alone to remember his past. To repent against Pyro. To return to being a normal angel. He goes through depression, he hates what he's done, he hates what he's become, and worst of all... he's hallucinating...
1. Please don't go

**This is going to be a very VERY sad story, so please read with caution. :(**

* * *

Septimus pushed himself up on the table with his hands, looking down and watching his feet as he kicked them back and forth. For some reason this movement helped calmed him; he was anxious. His mind was wandering back to the scene that had taken place a few hours- maybe even a day at this point he really didn't know- and why Aries had seemed so spooked. The fire demons as there, but for some reason he couldn't remember what had happened... how had he gotten out there in the first place? What had everyone been doing...? Had they been fighting? And why did everyone look so... shocked...? Did something happen...?

The fire demon couldn't seem to relax right now... he felt like something was going on that he didn't know about- and he HATED not knowing things... how did he even get to where he was? Last thing he remembered was walking around Deedstown, scaring the humans with a single glance, when he felt a sharp tug at his chest. Everything was a blank after that though...

_' Hmmm... did I pass out? ' _Septimus pondered quietly, tilting his head up to the right a little bit. _' Maybe Aries even came out to get me because I was taking too long. Keh... knowing him, I wouldn't be that surprised if that were true. But that doesn't really explain why the others were there... and why were they so shocked? Even Fatch was shocked- and he's seen his share of shocking stuff... even Aries was shocked... did I maybe sleep walk, and do something without even REALIZING it? '_

The fire demon chuckled at that last sentence; yeah. Right. He SLEEP walked. He's only never sleep walked once in his entire freakin LIFE! Hah...

Getting back to his previous thoughts, he began to wonder why Aries still wasn't back yet. Again, it had been a day, and Aries never left Nerezza for THIS long without it being an assignment. He hated fighting, and he didn't like being out of the protection of the dark world for too long. Probably due to being traumatized the day he was left for dead... he didn't like being far away from Septimus since that day, probably because he knew the fire demon could easily rid of anyone who even got CLOSE to hurting him.

It was kinda funny... Aries name meant the Greek god of war, yet he wasn't a fighter in any way... it was odd for his parents to name him something like that if he was such a gentle soul... but it wasn't his place to question family matters. Besides, Aries didn't live with them. He lived here with Septimus. Whatever the family issue, it couldn't reach him here in Nerezza.

" There you are Septimus. "

Septimus jumped horribly, his entire body bursting into flames. It had been quiet for so long, he hadn't expected any voices to come up. Turning, the flames dying down, he was genuinely surprised to find Merek standing there, looking very seldom and slightly upset. Immediately the demon rose to his feet, raising his fists in a warning way. He wasn't in the mood for this... but he knew Merek was one of the few people who could even REMOTELY knock him down a few sizes. He couldn't afford to lower his guard...

" What are you doing here?! "

Septimus growled, his fists setting themselves on fire.

" Are you here for a fight?! Because I won't show you any mercy if you are! "

" You can relax, Septimus. "

Merek said calmly, holding his hands out to defend himself.

" I am not here to fight. I wish to tell you something. "

Septimus lowered his fists, looking confused as hell really. Merek never came down here just to TALK to him. Something had to be SERIOUSLY wrong. The demons arms completely fell now, raising an eyebrow at the angel questionably.

" What do you want then...? "

" I just want you to know... I am being sincere. "

A fear rose up in the very pit of his stomach at how Merek was acting. The angel only acted like this when he had to deliver bad news. But what kind of news was the angel going to tell him? The angel normally didn't bother telling HIM of all people bad news. Did Flash maybe put him up to it? Why would the angel of creation- his arch freakin enemy- want to tell him something? ... What was the news...?

Septimus sighed, feeling his wings close up behind him.

" Spill it Merek. What's going on? "

Merek bit his lower lip, clearly nervous about telling him. Why would he be though? It wasn't like the world was ending (even thought that'd be GOOD news for the fire demon), and even if it was, Septimus doubted the angel would come here just to tell him that. He wished the angel would just man up and tell him right now. The suspense was beginning to make him crabby.

" Septimus... we have finally discovered your TRUE identity. "

Septimus raised an eyebrow at this, naturally skeptical. What identity? His name was Septimus Winter, and he was born a fire demon. True he had no childhood memories, but then again he woke up one day in the hospital with a nice doctor named Jenette patching him up. Jenette was even the one who gave him his name! Hence why the demon never threatened her. She was one of the few people who was ever nice to him.

" You are not a demon at all. "

Merek continued, Septimus actually insulted by this statement. Yet he said nothing, and waited for the other to continue.

" You're real name is Platinum Winchester. The son of Flash. "

Septimus felt himself burst into flames upon hearing this for a brief second before he glared violently at the angel. That JERK! He had the NERVE to tell him that he was a freakin ANGEL?! Nah, the freakin son of Flash?! ... Did this guy WANT to stir up drama?! Did he WANT to cause him pain?! Holy hell- for an angel he sure liked to stir up trouble!

The demon growled viscously before pulling back a fiery fist and attempting to slam it in Merek's face, the angel dodging it with ease.

" YOU LYING ANGEL B******! "

The demon roared, continuously trying- and failing- to strike the angel.

" Are you TRYING to upset me?! "

He swung again, still missing the strangely calm angel.

" I can't believe you- you jack a**! "

" sigh... think what you want. "

Merek said blandly, turning away right as Septimus tried to strike him, causing the demon to fall to the ground. He looked up at the angel in confusion, wondering why the angel wasn't fighting back.

" I'm going. I pray that you will get through this without too much suffering... "

As the angel vanished, Septimus rose to his feet, unable to help but wonder what had just happened. Never once had he seen the angel so... so... seldom. So... upset about telling him about the fact he was an angel. And he doubted angel would pull a fast one on him with this severity...

No... there was no way he was an angel- nay FLASH'S freaking CHILD. Sure his past was a blank, but come on. An ANGEL?! There was just... no way that could be true...

... He... wasn't an angel... right...? He knew nothing about himself in total seriousness. All he knew was waking up one day, learning he was a demon and being filled with evil thoughts. That's all he knew. That's all he'd EVER known. He didn't know if he had parents, he didn't know if he had siblings, he didn't even know if he used to be human! With all his powers he'd ASSUMED he'd never been human, so he highly doubted he was human. But being an angel... there was just... no way that could be true... especially considering he was severely evil. He just couldn't be an angel...

The floor creaked behind him, and Septimus turned to see Aries walking towards him with Blitz in his arms, the young drake shaking and keeping his face buried in the demons chest. The fire demon smiled, not noticing the saddened look on his friends face. He was just glad to see his friend right now. Unknowingly his tail began to wag and he slowly approached the others.

" Aries! "

He said happily.

" Blitz! Oh MAN am I glad to see you guys! You won't BELIEVE what-... "

Finally he took in Aries facial expression. The psychic was clearly torn, and it seemed he barely had the emotional strength to stand before him right now. It... it worried the fiery being to the core. It wasn't often Aries was like this...

" Aries... "

Septimus muttered.

" Is... everything ok...? "

" ... No... "

Aries whisperd, his eyes closing sadly.

" Everything is NOT alright... Septimus, I-I-... WE... have to leave... "

" Wh-what...? "

Septimus chuckled lightly, honestly fooling himself into believing his ears had deceived him. Needless to say, this did NOTHING for Aries mood; the psychic opened his eyes, glaring softly yet sadly.

" I'm serious Septimus. We need to go. "

" B-but why...? "

The fire demon whimpered, focusing on the dragon now, who'd still refused to look at him.

" Blitz...? "

The dragon sobbed, curling into a tighter ball; it was clear he was crying. Septimus looked back at Aries, who still held a saddened glare; this couldn't be real... this wasn't happening. Blitz and Aries couldn't be leaving him... not now... not after what Merek had told him... this had to be a dream- or an hallucination... it just couldn't be reality...

Septimus frowned sadly, placing a hand on his chest.

" Aries, I... I can't believe you're leaving, I... "

The demon choked horribly, covering his mouth for a brief moment before lowering it and continuing.

" I-I need you. Merek just tried to tell me I'm an angel, a-and- "

" He's right. "

Septimus pulled back upon hearing this, seriously wishing he'd heard wrong. But he knew he heard right...

" ... Wh-what...? "

" You are an angel. Platinum Winchester. The son of Flash himself. I saw you change before my very eyes... "

Could it really be true...? Could he really be the child of Flash...? H-how was it even possible? Before the demon could get too far into his thoughts, he found Aries walk passed him, causing him to immediately turn his head after them. His hand shot out, despite knowing he wouldn't be able to reach.

" W-WAIT! "

Septimus hollered, causing the psychic to slowly stop walking. Yet the other never turned to face him. Should he have turned, he would've seen the tears slowly rolling down the demons face, burning and sizzling with every second. But the demon didn't even acknowledge the burning; no. He couldn't feel it. He didn't even know they were there... he was purely focused on what was happening...

" Please... "

He whispered, unable to yell again.

" Don't go... I-I need you... I-I need you now more than ever... "

The boy could actually see Aries shaking, worrying about his psychic friend. Was it cold, or was Aries, maybe, touched by what he'd just said somehow? A sigh could be heard from the other, and Septimus began to feel relief. He'd assumed Aries had decided to stay. Thank goodness too... Septimus really DIDN'T know how he'd make it without his dear friends... the only ones who understood him... the only ones who probably ever would understand him... he didn't think he had it in him to face this news alone, and having Blitz and Aries there by his side reassured him that he'd be alright.

His heart SANK when he heard Aries response.

" I'm sorry... "

Aries whimpered, summoning the portal to the mortal world with a simple flick of his hand.

" We must go... "

As Aries jumped up and through the portal, Septimus found himself SHOUTING up at him in a fit of despair.

" FINE! LEAVE! I-I DON'T CARE ANYWAY! "

As the portal closed, the demons assumed rage diminished, leaving the demon tearful and hurt. Slowly he fell to his knees, covering his face and crying silently into his hands. He was alone... all alone with the recent fact that he was an angel... a son of Flash himself... all of this was too much for him to take, he couldn't help his crying...

* * *

_Aries put Blitz down, performing a few hand motions, creating a purple hexagon in the air before shoving it at the portal. This spell locked the door to Nerezza, something only he and Septimus could perform. Septimus couldn't leave that darkened world now... as the portal disappeared, Aries finally couldn't take it anymore; he fell to his knees, allowing himself to cry. He felt Blitz crawling into his lap, hugging him gently and crying as well. That... was the hardest he'd ever had to do... oh the look on Septimus' face tore him apart inside... _

_A hand fell upon his shoulder, and he immediately looked up to find a very regretful looking Merek. _

_" I'm so sorry you two... "_

_The angel apologized, getting Blitz to cry harder. _

_" Merek... a-are you positive this'll work...? "_

_Aries asked gently, trying to dry his eyes. _

_" I am. It's all we can do for him Aries. "_

_" H-how will we know when he's ready to come out...? "_

_" I set up a few cameras before meeting with him. We'll know. "_

_Aries sniffled, looking back down again and hugging the baby dragon closer. Even if they had cameras, Aries wouldn't be able to watch the demons suffering. It... would just be too painful... he just prayed his fiery friend would be alright... _

* * *

**Already sad... :(**


	2. This can't be right

**Chappie two. I don't really have anything to say so... enjoy. **

* * *

The fire demon stared at the wall blankly, eyes wide and empty. The tears had stopped for now; he was to tired to continue crying, so he was simply sitting on his bed, unable to sleep despite his fatigue. Everything was collapsing on him, the atmosphere in this room felt abnormally heavy, and it almost made his head hurt. He couldn't help it... he felt as though his world had crashed down on him...

An angel... HE was an angel... he hadn't believed Merek in anyway, but he KNEW Aries wouldn't lie to him about something like this... how could this be real though...? Was it all a dream and he'd wake up soon with a fever- explaining the dream...?

... Why was he an angel...? Of all things he had to be... he had to be an angel...

_' Mmm... ' _Septimus mentally moaned, clicking his tongue a few times._ ' I hadn't realized how thirsty I was... ' _Slowly pushing himself off the bed, he slowly found the will to trudge his way over to the small lava-fall pond in the corner of his room. He dropped down to his knees once there, and instead of scooping lava into his hands or leaning down and taking a sip, he simply fell face first into the lava, drinking more than his fill. He soon rose, rubbing the lava from his face so it would not only help him look more alert, but it would feel refreshing to him.

Slowly again he stood up, stretching out his wings before forcing them shut again. He felt like hell, despite the lava face plant. He just couldn't seem to get motivated... although, after what he was told, it was only natural...

Septimus soon found his room was too depressing for him. He might need to keep moving if he were to calm down. He soon found himself walking through the dark hallways of Nerezza, his mind focusing on peculiar things. Such as... if he really WERE the son of Flash, did that mean Silver, Gold and Bronze were his younger brothers too? That was only the obvious, but he he still found himself questioning this. Would he even LIKE having those three as siblings? Gold was pretty spastic, always chipper and random, Silver was calm and collected with a bad temper, and Bronze was just a shy little sweetie...

Septimus soon stopped in his tracks, an eyebrow raised in confusion; what was he thinking?! The couldn't POSSIBLY be his brothers! They were nice, sweet and heroic, and he was a freakin devil! If he WAS their brother, they'd probably HATE him now! Why wouldn't they?! He didn't deserve their love or affection! He deserved their punches and kicks! They'd NEVER take him back for what he's done to the world!

A powerful ache soon wrapped it's way around his heart, causing him to flinch and place a hand against his chest; why did he feel sorrow for what he felt he deserved? He didn't even know the three well enough to care about what they thought of him... why would his heart ache when he thought about their disliking towards him...? Did he... did he actually CARE about what they thought of him...?

No... he didn't care about them... how could he? He didn't even remember them...

_" Hey Platinum! "_

Septimus sprung up at this voice, wondering who's voice it was in the first place. It was then he found his world seemed different. Different as in... heavenly. And worse, there were people in his field of vision. Children. One with bright neon yellow hair, red, green and blue striped bangs, a long rainbow tail, and black ears. There was only one person Septimus had EVER met with that many colors. Gold Winchester. There was another child there who appeared to be a bit older than Gold, but he had snowy white hair with silver stripes, red eyes, a long white tail with a silver stripe and black ears. He'd assumed it was Platinum... he couldn't help but watch this scene unfold...

* * *

_" Platinum! Guess what- guess what! "_

_Gold pounced over to the older, grabbing his shoulders and causing him to shriek a bit at the sudden grab. _

_" Wh-what?! "_

_Platinum yelped, grabbing his brother and pulling him in front of him. Judging by the giddy look on his face, he'd either just done something funny, or he had an idea for a prank. _

_" I thought of something fun we could do! Wanna join?! "_

_" Oh, I don't know Gold... "_

_Platinum mumbled, looking down and off to the side. _

_" Dad wanted to teach me karate today- "_

_Gold suddenly stuck his tongue out, blowing a raspberry, looking bored by this answer. _

_" Oh come on man. You train almost every stinkin day! Can't you skip one session? "_

_Platinum bit his lower lip, looking off to the side in thought._

* * *

The scene before the demon shifted, and the two were now behind a small golden wall, peeking over it and looking at a group of male grass angels, who looked like they were the particularly snobby group of angels.

* * *

_" What are we doing exactly Gold? "_

_Platinum whispered, raising an eyebrow at the younger. He was confused to say the least. He'd assumed Gold would have something else in mind when he said something fun. Not watching snobby grass angels. Gold simply looked at him with a wide smile before shushing him, hopping over the golden wall and crawling over to the group. Platinum could only watch on in confusion. _

_The rainbow colored child tried not to giggle as he slowly stretched his tail around their ankles, moving back to the wall once he'd finished. He lifted up the orange base of his tail, ushering Platinum to grab it. The older did so without question, holding it firmly. _

_" Platinum, jump up on that cloud, and don't let go of my tail. "_

_Platinum looked at the high up cloud, using his psychic abilities to help lift him up there. Like his younger siblings, he too had psychic abilities, in the form of gold energy, and there were golden markings on his hands. _

_Once there he knelt down, watching his brother intensively, wondering what he was doing. With a quick tug of his tail, Gold pulled all four of the grass angels off their feet and upside down in the air. And the older could only stare with wide eyes as the angels fluttered around helplessly trying to break free, their wings colliding and preventing them from doing so. Gold was laughing hysterically at the scene, his laugh being highly contagious to Platinum. The older felt his lips curl into a shaky smile before he broke out into a laughing fit as well. _

_The sound of a voice being cleared got Platinum to turn in it's direction, and he immediately stopped when he found his father- Flash- standing there with crossed arms and a blank expression. Platinum instantly let go of his brothers tail, listening as the grass angels ran for dear life. Flash pointed to the ground below him, Platinum immediately jumping down and standing in front of him, shaking in his presence. _

_" I believe we had a training session today Platinum. "_

_Flash said calmly. Platinum felt his ears flop and was about to speak out in his defense when Gold rushed in between them, holding his tiny hands out in front of his of the creator angel. _

_" Dad, wait! I-it's not his fault! "_

_Gold hurried. _

_" I talked him into skipping your class to pull a prank! Please don't punish him for it! A-and besides dad, you ARE a bit hard on him. "_

_Flash pulled back at this, his wings opening wide. _

_" Excuse me? "_

_" G-Gold, it's ok. "_

_Platinum hurried, but was quickly silenced when Gold held his hand out. _

_" Please bro. Dad, you're training him almost non stop. He's still a kid! I know you want to prepare him for his "Ultimate Role" or whatever, but come ON! He deserves to have a little fun! "_

_Platinum blushed brightly at his brothers words, looking up at his dad in fear of what he was going to say. To his amazement, Flash simply sighed and smiled, kneeling down in front of his children. _

_" He is right... maybe I HAVE been pushing you a bit too much. Platinum, have an awesome day. "_

_The childrem smiled brightly, rushing forward and locking their dad in a hug. From behind the mans shoulder, Platinum smiled at Gold, getting a playful wink from the younger. _

* * *

" Hahah! Gold really DID know how to make things better! "

Septimus laughed happily, this vision fading away.

" And I always loved how he tricked Flash into giving us extra desserts after dinner! Oh! Oh! And I really loved how he'd play pranks on the SNOBBIEST of angels! "

The demon suddenly ceased his laughing, only now grasping what was going on. He slapped his hands onto the side of his face, eyes wide, shaking in utter shock and confusion.

" HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW ALL THAT?! "

He mentally cried, his wings flapping violently. He didn't even BELIEVE he was an angel! How could he have possibly have remembered things like that?! ... Slowly, he tried to figure out if there was anyway to disprove this. What did those children have that he did not inherit? Even is he HAD been an angel, he should still have his angelic abilities. Obviously strength, flight and speed were out, but demons had those too. Lets see... all four of the brothers shared one particular power... and that was... psychokinesis. Septimus did not have that power.

The demon smirked, looking down at the palm of his hands now. He knew it couldn't have been true... he couldn't have been an angel. He couldn't have been Flash's child.

A sharp pain struck his head, causing him to hiss. Yet the couldn't raise hands, as they too began to ache. He clenched his unscarred eye shut, looking down at his hands again, finding a strange golden symbol swirling into his palms and the back of his hands. And it didn't take long for him to realize it was the same markings the Winchester brothers had.

" OH COME ON! "

Septimus growled, running over to the nearest wall and bashing his head against it continuously.

" This can't be real... this can't be real... why is this happening to me...? "

* * *

**Aww... my poor fire demons having a hard time... :(**


	3. Utter denial

**This chapter may be a little darker towards the end, so read with caution my friends. :(**

**P.S. I also just realized this story might be shorter than I'd anticipated, so I hope you're all ready for that.**

* * *

Septimus groaned, sitting in the corner of the living room he had in Nerezza, rubbing his tender forehead. Perhaps hitting his head on the wall wasn't the best idea he's ever had...

He still felt like hell, and it wasn't just because he'd hit his head continuously the day before. But it was because his heart ached from being left alone and confused... his hands shaky from regaining his psychic markings... and his head hurt from both banging it on the wall and from the natural head ache from regaining his psychic powers... all and all he felt like hell. He wouldn't be surprised if he even LOOKED like hell. He hadn't exactly been brushing his hair or taking showers, or even getting proper sleep. He was just too caught up on everything to bother... besides, it wasn't like anyone could see him right now... no one could see how terrible he looked...

He finally accepted the fact he was the Winchester's brother, he just didn't want to believe he was Platinum. An angel... a f***ing perfect angel. And probably a great fighter thanks to Flash training him for something... he couldn't be a freakin angel... it just didn't make sense to him... how could he become a demon if he started out as an angel...? In a way, it'd make sense. How else would he be able to possess Flash? How else would an angel blade hurt him and give him the scar over his eye? In a way he could've been an angel before...

Septimus growled, shaking his head a bit, not too fast as to not cause any pain to his already sensitive head. No. He couldn't have been an angel... he just couldn't grasp it. There wasn't any possible way he was Platinum...

" You're awfully quick to disregard a cold hard fact aren't you? "

Septimus jumped for what felt like the millionth time in a few days and looked up, only to find himself springing to his feet in utter surprise. Standing a mere few feet in front of him with crossed arms and a deep scowl plastered against his face, was an angel. But not just ANY angel; no, of course that'd be too easy. No, this was a particular angel with large silver wings, white hair with silver stripes, black ears, red eyes with black on either side of them and a long white tail with a silver stripe. Of course Septimus recognized him. It was Platinum himself.

Wait, but that didn't make sense... if he and Platinum were supposedly the same person, how could he possibly see him right here? He couldn't be talking to himself... like this he meant. He could ALWAYS talk to himself, but not like this. Not like his younger self, or his former self, or whatever. How could this be happening?... Was he going crazy...?

The silver winged angel- or the hallucination Septimus assumed- slowly walked over to him, standing before him with a blank look. To be honest, it was slightly unnerving for the demon. He assumed the angel was going to b**** him out! or at least scold him more. After all, how could his former self NOT hate the fire demon? The perfect, eldest child of Flash himself had to hate his fiery demonic self.

Yet the anticipated harsh words never came. The angel simply stood there, glaring the other down, as if to silently say he resented him. And for a bit, Septimus began to think the angel wasn't going to do anything. Perhaps he was just trying to get the demon to stop assuming that they weren't the same person. Septimus didn't know. And he probably DIDN'T want to know either. After all, if he and Platinum WERE the same person, then Platinum would verbally assault him and leave him in shambles. It was something he'd do as Septimus...

Without any warning, Platinum grabbed the angel by the neck, spun him in a circle in the air and FLUNG him into the nearest wall.

Septimus grunted painfully, feeling the wind being knocked out of him before landing hard on the ground. The poor demon gasped painfully to get the wind back in his system, soon coughing and sputtering as his breath finally returned painfully. He tried to get back to his feet, or at least to his knees, but Platinum wouldn't allow that for whatever reason. He slammed his heel down on the demons head, preventing him from getting up.

" Ah-ah! "

Platinum teased, shifting his heel around, causing even more pain.

" You're not moving until you stop fighting the fact that you and I are the same person. "

" W-we're not... "

Septimus choked, hissing even further when the heel dug even more into his head.

" Uh huh. We "aren't". I'm only talking to you now in because I like talking to a miserable piece of trash such as yourself. "

Platinum said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. The harsh words spoken hurt him as well. After all, they WERE the same person. Whatever Septimus was, Platinum technically was as well.

Septimus frowned a bit at what he had been called, lowering his head as the heel forced his face closer to the ground. He didn't care so much that he'd been insulted, rather he cared that it was true. He really WAS trash... the only thing he had to show for himself was his friendship with Blitz and Aries. And ven they deserted him in the end...

" Why is it so hard for you to accept the fact that we are the same person, Septimus? "

Platinum asked in a much gentler voice, slowly lifting his foot off the demons head. Septimus instinctively grabbed the afflicted area, gritting his fangs together, cracking an eye open and looking at the angel above him. Platinum looked seldom, his body flickering a bit before settling. Slowly the angel knelt down beside him, lifting his chin up to look at him. Those eyes of his... those glittery ruby eyes... they were practically hypnotizing to the demon... they just felt like... something he'd come to recognize anywhere...

" What is it that you find unable to be true? The facts are all here, Septimus. And you're no fool. You can easily see they're correct. What is it that's holding you back from accepting yourself...? "

Septimus couldn't respond.. an unusual sensation was eating away at his heart, and he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Those words simply swirled around his brain as he himself was unable to answer them. Why couldn't he accept this? Platinum had been right; all the facts were here, and he wasn't stupid. He knew all this was true... yet he just couldn't seem to accept the fact he was an angel. To him, it just didn't seem possible. It didn't seem real. And most importantly... it just didn't sound like it could REALLY apply to him.

All he'd ever known was being a demon. He was supposed to hate angels, and fear them to a lesser extent. His past was a blank, meaning it could be very possible for him to have been an angel. And personally, if he absolutely HAD to be an angel, he'd rather be Platinum. Strong, smart, sassy and feared... he was the type of person he'd love to be. But he couldn't be an angel. Period. He was cold hearted, cruel, merciless, and down right evil to the core. There was just no way he could be Platinum. The eldest child of Flash. The perfect son. The perfect brother. The eventual savior of this world and eventual replacement for Flash himself-...

... How did he know Flash intended for Platinum to eventually take his place...?

" So you're finally getting it. "

Platinum said with a smirk, gently forcing the demon to his feet.

" We truly ARE the same person Septimus. Only my father and I knew of my eventual replacement of being the creator, and savior, of this world. Not even my brothers knew. And yet... "

The angel placed a hand under Septimus' chin once again, forcing the demon to look him in the eyes.

" Somehow you seemed to know of this arrangement. I think you and I both know there's only one explanation to this... "

Septimus felt his eyes widen before he pulled away in fear, turning his back on the angel and crossing his arms. These were true- he knew that. But he didn't want to believe it... he didn't want to...

" How about one more test then Septimus? "

Platinum called out, yet the demon didn't move. He couldn't look the angel in the eyes right now... he was afraid he'd have a mental break down if he looked...

" When did you wake up that one day in the hospital? You know... the first day you began to remember? "

The day he woke up... the day he woke up... he remembered that so... clearly...

* * *

_Tired eyes slowly opened to take in the world around him, the crimson irises looking from ceiling light to x-ray machine. From heart monitor to doctor at the computer. This doctor was actually quite... beautiful to the patient. He could only make out her multi-colored dress, her long white doctors coat, her white doctors cap and her beautiful long purple hair. He couldnt remember the last time he'd seen someone quite like her... actually... he couldn't remember meeting a woman in general._

_Slowly he sat up, feeling heat coming off his back, disorienting him a little as he didn't expect it. But he shook it off and looked at the doctor, trying to speak out to her. To ask her where he was, or even what he was doing here. Yet no words came. All that could be heard was wheezing._

_Somehow this got her attention, and upon looking at him, she smiled warmly, standing up and walking over to him._

_" Well good morning Mr. Sleepy head. "_

_She said cheerfully._

_" My name is Jenette Haglound, and I am your doctor. How are you feeling hon? "_

_The boy tried to speak, to tell her his chest and head hurt, but still nothing came out._

_" Oh my. Your throat must be unbearably dry by now. "_

_Jenette mummbled sweetly before reaching over and grabbing a glass by the rim, handing it to the boy._

_" Here. Drink this sweetie. "_

_The child blinked before downing then liquid without even looking at it. It was warm, and slightly gooey. At least not like water in the way it would slide down his throat. He wondered what it was. Finally he lowered it, sighing greatly in relief._

_" That's soooo much better... "_

_He breathed, licking his lips free of stray liquid._

_" Thank you ms. Jenette. "_

_Jenette giggled at this, flicking her wrist a bit._

_" Oh, you can just call me Jenette. Now, would it be alright if I asked you a few questions sir? "_

_" Um... s-sure. "_

_" Thank you. I'll start with an easy one. What's your name? "_

_His name...? His name, his name... holy cow! How could he NOT remember his own name?! Let's see... w-was it Charls?! No- Clark?! Agh, no! Nathan?! Mark?! Joseph?! Joshua! David?! Rylan! Unknowingly the boy began to pull on something on his head in frustration. It wasn't hair, no, it felt more like ears... animal like ears... did he have animal ears...?_

_Luckily Jenette could see his frustration and gently placed a hand on his shoulder to get him to stop._

_" Hey- hey, take it easy honey. Why don't we just pick a name for you, ok? "_

_He looked up at her soft purple eyes, slowly nodding. If he couldn't remember, maybe it'd be better to just be given one. Or at least until he learned his real name... Jenette looked at him carefully, seemingly trying to think of the perfect name for him. _

_" Hmmm... "_

_She hummed, pulling back and grabbing a large mirror. _

_" Since you're a demon... "_

_A what? A demon? The mirror finally showed his reflection, revieling just WHAT he was. Flaming orange and yellow hair, pale skin, large black and blue wings, black ears, fangs, claws, currently a blue hospital gown and blood red slits for eyes with black sclera. It was true... he was anything BUT human. _

_" How about Septimus Winter? "_

_" Septimus... Winter... "_

_"Septimus" muttered, placing a hand near his lips. That name... felt so foreign to his mouth... and yet... it felt... right as well... like... it could actually be his name. _

_" ... I like it. "_

_Jenette smiled and moved away from the cot and towards her computer. _

_" Good! I'm glad! "_

_The woman said happily, typing away on her computer. _

_" By the way, Septimus means "the seventh". Pretty cool and ominous if you ask me! "_

_Septimus smiled, a question coming to his mind. _

_" Hey... what's today's date...? "_

_" Oh right! It's May 12. "_

* * *

Had it not been for Jenette, he wouldn't have gotten ANYWHERE. He owed her a great deal...

" ... May 12... "

Septimus finally answered, barely even registering he'd spoken.

" May 12, the exact day I fell from heaven... "

Platinum stated, crossing his arms in a winning way.

" The day Jack threw hell fire into my body with a demon soul in it and turning me into you. I've been trying to tell you about this for so long Septimus. But I could only communicate through your dreams. "

" You've called me trash... "

Septimus mumbled, now slipping to his knees, clutching at his heart. He could've handled the dreams- he usually brushed them off as nothing anyway. He had usually assumed it was a dream angel being a b**** and trying to f*** with him. But knowing that he himself was calling him trash only made him realize how much more it was true.

" Yes. I did. "

Platinum said simply.

" But it was only so you'd listen to me... please... will you accept the fact that we are, indeed, the same person? "

" How can we be... I'm such an evil b*****, and you're a f***ing saint... "

Septimus whispered, warm wet tears slowly burning their way down his face. Platinum's body began to flicker again, and he quickly realized he'd over done it. Now not only was the fire demon in denial, but he was also upset to the point his sanity was near the breaking point. Now Platinum was losing contact with him, and HE was going to communicate with Septimus instead. That fiery b****** also within Septimus... Platinum TRIED to speak out to this- to find some words of comfort to calm Septimus down- only to have his body completely fade away.

Septimus looked up as Platinum disappeared, strangely finding himself even more upset by the fact the angel left. He was all alone again in this cold, unforgiving world...

The demon stood, sniffling all the while; he couldn't stay here anymore. He had to get out... it was just too much for him to stay here alone... he needed someone- ANYONE- to be with him. Hell it could even be FATCH for all he cared! He just-... h-he just... he just couldn't be alone right now... slowly he trudged his way into the hall, tiredly trying to cast the spell to open the portal to the outside world. To his dismay, it failed.

Glaring a bit in confusion, he tried again, getting the same result. Panicking now he flew up to the ceiling, casting the spell much more frantically.

" N-no...! No no no no no! "

He panicked, flapping frantically to the point he was smashing into the walls. He could barely comprehend it really.

" Wh-why am I locked in?! L-let me out! Please let me out! "

In a panic fire began to SPRING from his body, the demon not even noticing it. He didn't even notice that he was screaming- it was that bad. He pulled his fist back and began punching at the ceiling, his crying growing as well; he hated being confined. He needed to be free...

" Let. Me. OUT! "

* * *

_" LET ME GO- HE NEEDS ME! "_

_Aries cried, pulling against the hands that prevent him from moving. He couldn't take this anymore! Septimus was talking to himself, moving around like he'd been hit, crying and now he was down right PANICKING! This was just too cruel- and Aries didn't want it to continue! Poor Septimus wasn't capable of dealing with this on his own, and the psychic could see that! He wanted it to stop! "_

_" Aries- no! "_

_Merek cried, pulling harsher against the demons arms, preventing him from moving. _

_" If you break now it'll ruin everything! "_

_" I don't care! I can't let him suffer like this! "_

_" Aries! "_

_A new voice yelled, and the next thing Aries knew someone had slapped him across the face. It was a strong, firm, small hand, and it confused the hell out of the demon. Looking forward now, he was surprised to find Blitz flying in front of him, arms crossed and a glare settled on his face. _

_" I'm worried too! But we can't go see him! If we do, then he'll never be saved! "_

_Aries frowned sadly, feeling his eyes water before he fell to his knees. He felt so helpless... he wanted to help Septimus... yet all he could do was watch as the demon descended into madness... it was just heartbreaking..._

_" Holy crap... "_

_Blitz breathed, causing the other to to look. All they saw was static where Septimus was at. _

_" He just burned the kitchen cam. "_

_" ... Eheh... "_

_Merek chuckled sheepishly, blushing a bright shade of red._

_" Guess I forgot to fire proof the cameras... "_

* * *

Septimus breathed heavily, feeling as though he couldn't even breathe at all. He had just used up all of his energy, and he was down right tired. Yet at the same time, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep right now, so he was hoping warm lava would A. calm him down, and B. help him regain his strength.

He poured the lava into his glass and slowly began to drink, enjoying the hot liquid drizzling down his throat, re-energizing his entire system. He turned on his heels a bit, planning on bringing the glass to his room when his eyes fell on something. Oddly enough to him, he was looking at the kitchen knives. _' Fatch and Thatch use those when they're upset... '_ Septimus mentally confirmed, walking over and placing his glass down, grabbing one of the smaller knives. He simply eyed it for a while, almost unblinking._ ' Maybe it would help me...? '_

Well... pain didn't normally bother him- and he doubted he'd make a habit of it. Slowly, barely comprehending what he was doing, he pulled his sleeves up, eying the golden strip of psychic energy on his wrists and simply lowered the knife to it, slowly allowing it to glide smoothly against his skin.

To his shock, it didn't hurt too bad. In fact, for some odd, it calmed him. Then again, demons tended to enjoy these sorts of things, so it wasn't toooo strange for him. Slowly he finished up, simply watching the crimson liquid pool around his thin arms. He didn't know why this calmed him... was this why the vampires did this...?

Slowly he reached up and took some cloth from his medical cabinet, wrapping them swiftly around the wounds. He wouldn't make this a habit. He swore he wouldn't. But he knew he'd at least be doing it until he could get out of here.

Lowering his sleeves, face now void of expression, he grabbed his glass, and began to make his way to his room again. This time... heh... THIS time... he truly felt like he'd be able to get some sleep...

* * *

**No Septimus no! Thats very, very bad! :'(**

**Please, no one try that. It's very bad for you. :(**


	4. Blood of the fallen

**I don't have anything to say... it'll just be sad though...**

* * *

Septimus groaned a bit as he awoke that morning, feeling unbearable groggy. He had slept a little too well... he didn't want to wake up... and he was mentally cursing himself for waking up that morning. It had been the first decent sleep he'd had in a couple days... slowly he untangled himself from the sheets and began to use his hands to push himself up. However, within the first few seconds of putting pressure on his hands, his wrists began to burn furiously, causing him to his and lift them up to see what was wrong. Blood was leaking through the bandages he'd used yesterday, and the demon couldn't help but be a bit puzzled by it. Normally the wound would've healed by now... why was it still here? Could he not heal instantly if he caused himself the harm? It would make sense he guessed...

So slitting his wrists had more of an effect on him than he thought. Oh well. He wasn't addicted to it, and it calmed him down. So even if it wasn't healed, then so what. The demon sighed, realizing he'd have to get up now to clean them. To be honest, he wasn't feeling very great, and he didn't really wanna get out of bed. He couldn't explain his unwillingness to get out of bed, as it wasn't just because he wasn't feeling well. He just... didn't want to get out of bed... it was like... he didn't possess the will to do so. He realized now bad this sounded; he wasn't an idiot. He also realized he couldn't deny what he was thinking/feeling.

Working up all the will power he could muster, he stretched his wings out and began to make them flutter, enough to keep him slightly levitating him off the ground. Slowly he flew over to the hallway, rubbing his eyes gently with the palm of his hands. He still felt unusually groggy... perhaps he should splash some lava on his face. That SHOULD wake him up. However, instead of heading to the pond in the corner of his room, he went to the bathroom. He also realized he needed a mirror because, quite frankly, he knew he looked like hell. He just needed to know what he needed to touch up on. More than likely his breath... oh Flash his breath stunk...

Finally he flew into the bathroom, carefully lowering himself to his feet and looking in the mirror. The demon that stood before him looked like a ghost of his former self... there were heavy dark lines under his eyes, his hair was a bigger mess than normal, his face was tear streaked, his ears were drooped and twitching, and his eyes were dull and lifeless. The sparkle that had once inhabited them when he did something even remotely fun was gone. Almost as though it had never even been there in the first place.

Septimus sighed at his depressing thoughts, looking down and turning on the hot water tap. This sink was designed a bit differently than a regular sink. The hot tap spewed lava, while the cold one spewed water. It was so both him and Aries could use the sink without incident._ ' Aries... '_ Septimus thought sadly, his already heavy heart clenching horribly at the thought of the younger demon. His eyes began to water, his throat tightening painfully as he began to sniffle. No... he wouldn't waste any more tears on the demon. Aries made his choice, and as much as it hurt... Septimus would accept it...

The demon turned off the tap and began splashing the lava onto his face, rubbing it down a little and around his eyes. He could slowly feel all the sleep draining from his face. It was downright refreshing for him... and the lava itself helped him regain a bit of energy.

He soon turned on his heels, fully intending on going back to bed, when something shifted just in his rear view vision. He froze, narrowing his eyes greatly, wondering what the hell it was he'd just seen. Turning around slowly, he immediately shrieked at what he saw. There, in the mirror, was a demon he'd never personally seen before, but he was frightening as all hell. His hair was black with grey streaks, aqua blue irises with black sclera, very torn red ears, a long red devils tail, and he wore clothes similar to Septimus with visible tares in them. Septimus blinked, his eyes opening wide at the image, feeling a lot more than a little spooked by the image. He didn't remember seeing this before... he didn't know who it was, or why he was even seeing it... this was supposed to be a freakin mirror, showing his own reflection...

The figure suddenly snickered, his fangs glistening in the process before he glared the other down.

" Have you forgotten so easily? "

The monster growled in an unbearably demonic tone. More demonic than even Septimus had yet to see.

" I'm that demonic spirit that you were fused with. I'm that demon who possesses you during the full moon and eats people. "

Septimus gagged upon hearing that last part, wondering why he hadn't suspected this before.

" I am the hellfire demon: Pyro. The last one known before being killed. "

" Wh-what do you want from me? "

The fire demon whimpered, backing up a considerable amount. Pyro chuckled darkly, turning to the side and placing his right hand on his hip, raising a single digit from his left hand up to his mouth as he out up a fake pout.

" Oh Seppy... I thought someone as smart as you would've figured it out by now. "

Septimus growled slightly, wanting nothing more than to punch this guys lights out. But again... it was just a hallucination in the mirror... and he wasn't that stupid...

" I want the spell. "

" Wh-what spell..? "

Pyro let out a loud groan, throwing his head back in pure frustration, his body turning to face Septimus now.

" Flash you're stupid... "

" Keh... coming from the demon who just called me smart. "

" Shut it. It's the spell of the fallen. "

Immediately Septimus was filled with dread because he truthfully knew this spell. It was a spell a powerful yet unknown demon had created years ago for a sure fire way to bring Juan Carlos back to reality. It was a very powerful spell in which only a select few could use. And a spell that required a powerful sacrifice. Many demons liked to call said sacrifice the ultimate blood of the fallen. Someone who was absolutely pure of heart, turned into a savage beast. For years now, Septimus had assumed that Fatch was the ultimate blood of the fallen. A sweet, kind yet hurt child into a frustrated, violent adult. He seemed to fit the bill. And Septimus didn't know of anyone who'd become more fallen or misguided than that.

" You'd think Fatch would be the one, wouldn't you? "

Septimus jumped a little, now realizing that, just like, Platinum, Pyro seemed to share his thoughts as well. Nothing would be a secret to this demon...

" Well you're DEAD wrong. "

What...?

" It's true the vampire had fallen a great deal, but he hasn't gone on a mass killing spree, or even robbed a bank. No, he has far to go before being considered a fallen. The REAL sacrifice... is right in front of me. "

Septimus felt his hair flare up greatly to this, looking panicked beyond belief. HE was the sacrifice to that spell?! Wh-why him?!

" Pfft. Isn't it obvious Seppy? "

Pyro taunted, placing his hands on his hips and shaking them a little.

" The son of Flash himself turning into a blood thirsty fire demon. A killer, a thief, and an all around piece of garbage. "

Septimus pulled back at this, looking down a sadly. Those words hit him like a thousand sharp knives to the chest.

" You're so pathetic. Denying the fact you KNOW you're Platinum, and still believing you're a pure demon. "

Pyro spat, his hair beginning to blaze with dark blue hell fire.

" Why else do you think you're the key to the spell? You're unstable, cold blooded, harsh and cruel. No one will ever forgive you for what you've done, even IF you truly repent. Why do you think Blitz and Aries left you? "

Septimus turned away, not wanting to give the hellish demon the satisfaction of seeing him upset.

" You're nothing. One day, SHE will kill you, and Juan Carlos will be back on top of the demon community. And all anyone will remember about you was the fact you were a pathetic little pawn to bring about the destruction of this world. "

The fire demons fists clenched shut, not capable of hearing much more. He'd already had an unbearably low self esteem lately... he couldn't deal with this right now...

" Hell, I wouldn't even be surprised if Flash, the oh-so-merciful-and-LOVING ruler of this world was ashamed to have a son like you! "

Something snapped inside of the boy, and the next thing he knew, he swiftly turned around and growled at the reflection.

" SHUT UP! "

In one swift movement, he sent his dominant fist into the mirror in a harsh blaze, shattering into a million pieces. Pyro was completely gone now, yet Septimus was still too worked up to move. His fist remained bleeding in the remains of the mirror, as he panted heavily as he attempted not trying to have a mental break down.

" If there's one thing I remember about Flash... "

He breathed, feeling his heart aching even further as he said this.

" Is that he was NEVER disappointed in me... "

Slowly he pulled away, deciding to forget about what he'd heard for now. He didn't have the energy to deal with it right now. Instead he turned and left the bathroom, deciding to go back to bed. He was done... he wouldn't be up to ANYTHING after all this...

* * *

**This chapter could've been a bit better, but it was important to the story. Anyway, goodnight for now. ;)**


	5. Memories that burn the soul

**This might be a memory based chapter. Be ready!**

* * *

Septimus whimpered, clutching at his head as he paced around the living room, his legs almost feeling like they were going to give out at any given time. He was stressing out... he'd fallen asleep at FLASH KNOWS WHEN... and since then he's been having these strange visions. He never got these unless he was asleep, and getting them now was terrifying... he didn't know what to make of them. Most of the time he got these visions about when he was supposedly Platinum, and he was either hanging around his brothers, they were all out on a pic-nic, or on one occasion he was with this woman who greatly resembled Platinum. He assumed it was Platinum's mother, and Flash's late wife. He was so beautiful... long white hair with four long bangs each with a silver streak, silver pupils with light blue sclera and with light blue sparkly eyeshadow, black animal ears with four gold band piercings on each one, large silver angel wings, a long white tail with a silver stripe on it, a white overcoat that split in the middle with silver rims that disconnected in the middle and appeared to be bands around her neck, silver spots on the top of the coat and the curvy sleeves, a light blue gem at her chest, and a beautiful silver sparkly dress beneath her coat. All around she was beautiful, and she had kind eyes, indicating she was a very kind mother. Someone of which Septimus would've loved to have when growing up...

_' Ugh! There I go again! ' _Septimus growled, grabbing a fist full of his hair with both hands._ ' Wishing for things like that! Flash, they'll NEVER HAPPEN! Besides, Laura died years ago! '_

The demon force in his tracks, terrified at what he'd just thought. How did he even know that woman's name...? Sure he knew Flash had a wife, but Septimus had never heard her name... how did he know her name...? It didn't make sense... he didn't know her, and he certainly hadn't met her... more so, he wondered how he even knew she was a part of the Winchester family. How she was such a great mother to Gold, Silver and Bronze. How those three were so great themselves... Wh-why was he thinking all this...?

A sharp pain suddenly struck his head, causing him to cry out and fall to his knees, once again simply holding his head. The world around him began to flash with colorful shades before the memories finally took over. And strangely, it was more than just memories about Laura...

* * *

_" Moms home! Moms home! "_

_A very small, possibly 4 year old, Gold cheered, hopping up and down on the couch while he looked out the window. Platinum panicked greatly as his brothers loud cheering was waking up the young, about 2 years old, sleeping Silver in his arms._

_" G-Gold, shhh... "_

_Silver whined a little before relaxing back into his sleep, getting the eldest child to sigh with relief. Gold soon settled down, and sat on the couch, looking apologetic towards the older._

_" Sorry Plannum... "_

_Platinum smiled a bit at the wrong pronunciation of his name before walking over to the other and crawling up on the couch beside him, cradling baby Silver close. The children sat there for a while, waiting for their parents to walk through the door. Gold shifted a bit so he was sitting on his hip and looked down at the baby before gently brushing the snowy hair from his forehead._

_" What do you think our new baby brover will look like? "_

_Platinum looked up at the other before looking back down at Silver with a smile._

_" I dunno... "_

_He mumbled, hugging the infant gently._

_" But I just know he'll be adorable and sweet... just like his brother. "_

_Gold blushed brightly to this before looking down in embarrassment._

_Finally the door opened, and the children pounced up, rushing over to the grownups. Flash appeared to be in a state of pure delectation, holding his wife Laura close as she looked down at the new child with soft, caring eyes. Laura soon knelt down in front of the two, showing them the tiny little bundle within the blanket. A tiny child with an adorable tuff of golden hair slept soundly, with the sweetest face either children had yet to see. Unknowingly the children awed, Platinum walking a bit closer to hand Flash the other child so he could hold the new baby. The child's emerald eyes opened tiredly, slowly looking up at his older brother before smiling adorably._

_" Aww, he likes you sweetie. "_

_Laura said kindly, kneeling in front of him and bringing him into a hug with Gold as well._

_" And you know, once I'm feeling a bit better, I'd like us all to go out to the park, and I could finally teach you how to play some soccer. "_

_Platinum grinned widely in excitement, jumping up and down softly in excitement._

_" That'd be awesome momma! "_

* * *

_Platinum moaned a bit at the hurried pounding on the door, his ears twitching violently before he opened his eyes. Slowly he forced himself up, reviling he was at least 10 now, indicating 4 years had passed since the day Bronze was born. The angel scrubbed his eyes a bit before getting out of bed, reviling he was wearing a faded light blue long sleeved shirt and baggy faded blue pajama pants. Once he opened the door, he was a little surprised to see Silver there, teary eyed and shaking. Silver himself was wearing simple black pajamas which were considerably more lose and baggy than Platinum's attire._

_" Wh-what's wrong Silver? "_

_The angel asked, getting some sniffles from the child as he simply walked into the room and simply sat down on the older's bed. Confused, Platinum simply followed and sat down beside him, waiting for the child to speak._

_" I-I'm sorry I... "_

_Silver sobbed softly, the tears now falling from his face._

_" I-it's s-silly, but I... h-had a bad dream... "_

_Now more worried than ever, Platinum pulled Silver close and had him lean on him whilst he lead on the back bored of the bed._

_" What was it about? "_

_Silver cringed greatly, whimpering at the question._

_" W-we were all in this really dark world... a-and this huge group of demons came, and... th-they... "_

_The child's eyes clenched shut as he continued._

_" They set everyone on fire, only l-leaving me... I-I was all alone... w-watching you guys all burn to death... "_

_Platinum bit his lip as Silver finished, an unsettling feeling engulfing his body. This dream was down right TERRIFYING! Especially to a 6 year old like Silver... the older hugged the child closer, rubbing his back sweetly._

_" ... Want me to sing to you bro? "_

_Silver nodded, whimpering sadly into the older's chest. Platinum smiled weakly before leaning back a little. The boy tried to find his voice for a moment, and once he got it, he let out a soft, gently tune. _

" Dang lei si liu xing

Hua guo shou xin

Wo bu jin

Bie shang xin

Bu you jin

Zhe ge shi jie hai nian qing

(Wo men de meng hai nian qing) "

_Silver felt a smile work it's way across his face, surprisingly feeling... happy. Safe. Calm. Comfortable just to be around Platinum right now. _

" Ai mei you chi bang

Ye neng fei xing dao ni xin

Bie hai pa

Bie dan xin

Nan dao ni mei gan ying

Zhe ai qing

Hao jian ding "

_The chorus was approaching. Silver leaned in closer to Platinum, slowly putting his thumb into his mouth as he continued to listen to his brother sing. _

" Will you make a wish

Make a wish

Bi shang yan jing

Yuan wang shi kou jing

Make a wish

Make a wish

ni hui ting jian zhen cheng de hui yin "

_His neon yellow eyes soon felt heavy, and he slowly closed them, simply enjoying the song sang by his brother._

" Rang wo men Make a wish

Make a wish

Yi qi yue ding kan zui mei feng jing

Zhe yi qie dou bu hui shi,Meng jing "

_Looking down, Platinum soon realized Silver had fallen asleep. Smiling widely at his sweet little brother, Platinum carefully began to run his hand through the others hair, feeling tired himself. Softly, his voice fading from his sleepiness, he whispered these last few words._

_"Zhi you ni quan xin quan yi xiang xin"t_

* * *

_" Bronze? "_

_Platinum called, looking around for his baby brother. Once again Platinum appeared to have aged, appearing to be 14 now. He was wearing a long white shirt with black rims and a black choker, dark blue baggy jeans and black shoes. It had been a while since he'd seen Bronze that day, and he was getting nervous. Angels were jerks to the creature brother, and Platinum wanted to make sure they weren't picking on him. _

_And as if the world were mocking him, he indeed found his baby in the middle of a group of angels, who were ALL making fun of him. Just as they did to Silver, only Silver would stick up for himself. Bronze was too nice to do so... _

_A sharp wave of anger over took him and he IMMEDIATELY rushed forward and kicked one of the angels in the back. The other angels quickly took note of this and took off running, having learned long ago that Platinum could whoop their butts. The angel calmed down, walking up to his baby brother, finding the child covered in many rotten fruits and vegetables. And it simply irritated the angel beyond words. _

_Platinum bent down beside his brother, placing a very soft hand down on his shoulder. Bronze jumped horribly, as he hadn't heard the older approach obviously, shrieking sadly. _

_" No more! Please no more! "_

_Platinum frowned, doing the one thing he knew would calm the child down. He carefully removed his hand from the child's shoulder and gently brushed Bronze's long bangs from his right eye, tucking it behind his ear. Finally Bronze opened his eyes, looking up at the older with his one emerald eye. Finally he leaned forward and locked his big brother into a hug. _

_" Platinum it was horrible! I hate those other angels! What did I ever do to ANY of them?!"_

_Platinum carefully moved Bronze back so the child could face him, gently wiping a tear away with his thumb. _

_" Angels are just snobs who think they're better than everyone. But they're really not. Trust me, you are far kinder and sweeter than any of them. "_

_Bronze's lips quivered a bit before he locked the other in a hug again. _

* * *

" Oh Flash... "

Septimus whimpered, eyes wide with tears falling from them, grabbing his hair violently as he rocked back and forth in the corner.

" I-I'm Platinum... I-I've tried to hurt my baby brothers... I... I'm a bloody monster... "

The demon couldn't help but feel sick at everything he'd seen. The memories were in no way bad, he'll they made him happy to know he once had a close relationship with his brothers and mother. It was bad because... it was gone now. He could never have them back after everything he's done. He's killed, stole, burnt and he kidnapped and threatened his own brothers. Why would they ever want him back...?

... He hated this... he hated living like this... the memories burned his very soul and hurt his heart, and worst of all he knew it was true... he wished it would just... go away... he wanted it to go away... naturally, there was a way, but... w-would he have the nerve to even...?

* * *

_The doorbell rang, shocking the vampire prince awake with a start. He'd unknowingly fallen asleep on the couch while watching a movie, and he almost didn't want to wake up now. Beside, who could be at the door at THIS time of night? The boy growled, rolling over and falling right off the couch with a thump. He growled deeply before pushing himself to his feet and trudging over to the door. Finally opening it, he was GREATLY surprised at who he saw. _

_" H-hello Fatch... "_

_The angel breathed in obvious exhaustion, holding a strange pair of small, round, white and red glowing lights. Gold, Silver and Bronze were also behind the angel, each one looking worried about the other in front of them._

_" I-I have something here for you... "_

_" My goodness Flash! "_

_Fatch yelped, looking at the angel with wide eyes. _

_" Pardon the expression here, but seriously! You look like HELL! "_

_And the vampire was spot on. The angels usually well kept hair was tangled in a terrible way, his feathers were clearly falling out, his tail was drooped and dragging, he was shaking greatly and his eyes held lines under them, his golden irises now small, clearly to the point the angel was nearly insane from the lack of sleep. And the fact that Fatch said he looked like hell probably didn't help, as it caused the mans eye to twitch. _

_" Yes. I am aware. "_

_Flash choked, grinning widely as he shoved the lights a little closer. Taking pity on the angel, Fatch quickly waved his hand._

_" Well, come in before someone sees you guys. Besides... "_

_Fatch added, looking down as he said this. _

_" I... had a theory I don't think you'll be happy to hear about what I believe Septimus is going through... "_

_Despite their confusion, the family walked inside, hoping nothing was wrong. _

* * *

**Aww... I think the hint for what Septimus is thinking about was well dropped in this chappie... :(**

**See you guys tomorrow. **


	6. Dark secrets from the 4 brothers

**This will center around Flash and Fatch. Also, there will be some shocking and very, VERY sad secrets behind the Winchester brothers reviled in this chapter. Be ready!**

**Also, I'm sorry if it's no good. I was spending my day helping my sister move into her new apartment. **

* * *

" Here. Drink this Flash. It'll calm you down. "

Flash smiled weakly before accepting the cup of warm mint tea from the vampire.

" Thank you... "

The angels hands shook a bit as he raised it to his mouth, taking a sip. The mint to this drink was mild, and soothing to the angels throat, calming him down considerably. It was strange to him, but Fatch actually made REALLY good tea.

The Winchester family was now inside of the princes house, Flash sitting on the couch across from Fatch, and Gold, Silver and Bronze were standing to the side of them. For some reason, none of them wanted to sit down. Fatch assumed it was because they were all too anxious. After all, it wasn't everyday they had to learn their older brother, the one they all probably looked up to, had become a heartless fire demon.

Fatch hadn't told anyone yet, but his heart simply went OUT to that demon right now. He knew what it was like to be screwed over by Jack. Hell, he used to live with the shadow demon. So he understood how hard this must be on Septimus... not to mention Septimus had a family as Platinum. Must be hard to only know yourself as a fire demon for so long, then suddenly hear you're an angel...

The prince tried to clear his mind of this for now so he could remained focused on the main picture here. He didn't want to freak out the Winchester's- Flash, that was the absolute LAST thing he wanted to do. But he felt that if he didn't tell them, if his theory was correct, then they'd be devastated. At least this way... then they had a chance to prevent it...

Fatch opened his mouth to speak when Flash caught him off guard by pointing at the small glowing lights he'd placed on the table.

" Th-those! "

Flash hurried, placing his tea cup down on the table and scooping the lights into his hands, holding them out towards the vampire.

" Th-they're for you! Th-they're your parents- as promised! "

Almost immediately Fatch stood rigid, his ears ringing horribly at what he heard. Flash had brought him his parents?! But why?! He didn't- he meant- he hadn't...

" B-but sir... "

The prince whimpered, his eyes watering a bit.

" I-I didn't fulfill my end of the deal... "

Flash smiled at the boys caution, pulling his hands back a little.

" As I recall, I merely asked you to help us TRACK Platinum. Which you did. Had it not been for you, then we would've never known Septimus was Platinum. We owe you MORE than just your parents, but I want to give you what I promised you. Please, accept it. "

The angel gently placed the small glowing spheres into the Fatch's hands, the vampire in question pulling them closer to see them better. The white glow seemed much more enthusiastic, obviously his mother, while the red one slowly burned brighter. Fatch soon found that both held a faint warmth to them, that was simply inviting, and he loved it. He never wanted to let them go... a small drop of water dripped between the two of them, and it took the child a minute to realize he was crying. He chuckled softly before swiping a hand across his eyes.

" Th-thank you sir... "

Fatch choked, trying to get a grip. After all, he still needed to talk to Flash...

" You're welcome Fatch. They'll return to their materialized states in a few hours. "

" Good. Now sit, before I get too... emotional... "

The creature mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

" I must speak with you. I have a slightly... disturbing thought... about what Septimus might do... "

Fatch winced when he smelled Flash's blood grow uneven for a minute, indicating his heart had skipped a beat. Yet the angels face remained as it had before, seemingly worried about looking too afraid around him. It made sense though... Flash was a powerful angel, and showing too much fear wouldn't be wise...

" Flash, pardon me asking this, I don't mean to cause you any pain with this, but I need to know... "

With a deep breath and a heavy heart, the vampire finally got to the point.

" Has Platinum ever tried to commit suicide? "

Flash's wings sprung open upon hearing this, clearly both horrified and insulted that Fatch would even ask this, let alone even think about it. Even his children seemed nervous about this idea. However, their nervousness was an entirely different form of it. They looked like they were genuinely worried about something other than the idea, as if they were keeping something a secret. Gold was refusing to make eye contact with anyone, Silver was looking at his feet and Bronze was looking off to the left, his right foot scratching the back of his leg.

Did they by chance know something their own FATHER didn't know...?

" F-Fatch, I've never seen Platinum that unhappy before... "

Flash spoke, almost going unheard by the vampire.

Fatch was still stuck on the trio. Did they know if Platinum ever actually DID try it? Or did they have something ELSE on their minds? Did they by chance try it themselves? This last idea made more sense to the vampire. After all, each one of them had a reason behind it, each one that made sense. Gold was bipolar, and his moods could change in a snap. There was no way he could be happy and joyous all the time, especially with his big brother falling and going missing. Silver had demons in his soul, and he didn't have any friends in heaven. He was bound to suffer some form of depression. And Bronze had already stated his thoughts on killing himself, but could that go further? Bronze was bullied often, and he didn't seem very capable of handling it...

Flash d***... this family had more skeletons in it's closets than Fatch once thought... and it was time to get some answers from it's children. The vampire looked directly at them, causing all three of them to cringe.

" I have a feeling Flash... "

The prince said softly, getting to his feet and walking over to the children before stopping a few feet in front of them.

" That your children may not always tell you everything. Let's start with Gold here. "

Golds wings instinctively tightened behind him, and Fatch recognized this as the sign he was uncomfortable. More so, he was afraid of the question.

" Your bipolar disorder makes you change moods frequently, yes? "

The angel gulped, but nodded regardless.

" So I'm sure you feel sad a lot as well, yes? "

Once again Gold nodded, avoiding his fathers eyes.

" Would I be safe to assume you've at least thought of ending it before? "

The angel pressed himself against the wall, his face turning bright red. Silver suddenly moved in front of him, glaring at the vampire with red eyes, indicating he was getting rather furious at this point.

" Leave him alone already! A-and besides, who are YOU to judge him for how he feels?! You've tried to kill yourself at LEAST 4 times already! "

Fatch lowered his eyes a bit, yet he truly did admire how Silver just stood up for his brother.

" 2 times, get your facts right. And might I add, mr. Silver, I do believe you're in the same boat. "

Silver cringed, pulling back in fear now.

" You're filled with demons, there is NO way you haven't thought of it. "

" FATCH JUST STOP IT! "

The children all turned around to find Flash glaring with blazing golden eyes, the once green spheres in his tail swirling with a blue aura.

" Stop interrogating my children! What did they do to deserve this?! "

Fatch blinked calmly before standing up straight.

" Flash, you've been so lost in your own misery, you've failed to notice your children's own misery. But I can see right through it. I used to be the same way... "

" ... H-he's right... "

Amazingly, this quiet little voice surprised both Flash AND Fatch, as the both whipped their heads around to look at the speaker. It was Bronze that had spoken, and the child looked ready to break down at any given moment. Yet his face stood firm and sincere as he spoke, and it was what could only be admired.

" I-I've tried it before... "

" Bronze... "

Flash whispered, listening intensively as his youngest child spoke.

" Dad, I'm deaf and blind in my right eye. I'm different. And others, angel or human tease me for it. Not to mention I am a creature... I-I'm also not strong in any way, so... I-it can all just be too much to bare... i-if it weren't for Platinum all those years ago, I-I probably wouldn't be here... "

" Fatch was right about me too... "

Gold muttered, looking down and rubbing his arm nervously. Once again Flash looked terrified.

" Gold... "

" I-I can't help when my mood changes- I'm not putting myself down, it's just a fact. Only... when I DO get sad, i-it's just terrifying! I can't control what I'm thinking, and more times than not it leads to death! I try to block it out, but I just can't. Moms death didn't exactly help... hell, if it weren't for Platinum, I wouldn't be here either... "

" ... I'm... "

Silver murmured, looking like he didn't want to confess. Fatch placed a hand on his shoulder, in a way to let him know it was ok. With a deep breath, the demon child spoke.

" I'm no better. I've never had a great outlook on life, and the demons inside me always find a way to bring me down. I-I can here them in my head... saying I'm worthless, and a horrible burden, and what's worse, I know it's true... "

" S-Silver! "

Flash cried, yet he was immediately blocked off by a clearly distressed Silver.

" No dad, it's true! I only get in the way, I can't be left alone less the demons get into my head, and I'm a freakin demon myself! I-I'm destined to be a monster, and I hate it! The only reason I haven't killed myself is because of my brothers! I think it's safe to say you and mom weren't ever around! "

Flash pulled back, a look of pure hurt spreading across his face. More so it was right. Laura died at a young age for Silver, and Flash was always busy with work or with his own misery. He couldn't believe this... Silver was right... he had never been there when he knew Silver would struggle with having harsh, cruel demons like he had... he knew Bronze was fragile and often a target for bullying... and he knew how bad Golds bipolar disorder could potentially get...

Holy sweet angel feathers... he was never around for his own children... And if THEY felt this way, who KNEW how Platinum felt... the older angel fell to his knees, grabbing his ears and pulling them down violently.

" I'm... I-I'm a horrible father... "

Fatch moved over to the angel and knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Flash, I'm sorry. I could tell you all needed help... and from all this, I learned that Platinum might be in the same boat... "

" Wh-what do you mean...? "

" These three fell pray to depression. I fear their older brother might be no exception. "

" He is... "

Gold muttered, looking down. Fatch frowned a bit before continuing.

" Well... he's been dealing with a lot lately, and I can tell he's falling prey to depression. So I had an idea that might get through to him, but it might not be pretty... "

Soft hands fell upon Fatch's shoulders, and he looked behind him to find the trio there, looking at him with soft eyes.

" If you can save his life... "

Gold said weakly, Silver finishing off for him.

" Then do what you need to do. "

" We trust your judgement... "

Bronze added in, getting the prince to smile. The vampire stood up slowly, smiling down at Flash, who was still in shambles.

" You have my word I will not let him die. "

With that, the prince walked out the door into the cool breeze of the night, only one thing on his mind. To save Septimus Winter. Platinum Winchester. He wouldn't let him down...

* * *

**I almost feared I wouldn't finish before 12am tonight... hope this chappie turned out alright. **


	7. Hard times over

**This is going to be... unbearably sad... please bare with me...**

* * *

Septimus sniffled, trying to get a bit of a grip. Even if only enough to get to his feet again. He felt sore and stiff from sitting in that corner for so long... his legs were asleep...

The demon was finally beginning to feel the effects of his lack of sleep and lack of eating (yes, he'd been forgetting to eat). His head was pounding, and he felt sick to his stomach. Everything hurt, and he was still feeling depressed as hell... no matter what he did, he just couldn't seem to shake this off... and believe him when he said he was trying to shake it off but... no matter what he tried... he still felt unhappy...

The fiery demon sighed, stretching out his wings and forcing them to carry him, despite the fact they were begging for him to stop. He had to go somewhere else right now... anywhere... slowly, he pulled himself into the kitchen. He needed to distract himself... anything was better than just sitting there and crying in the corner... besides, a little food would do him some good...

As he opened the fridge, he was a bit disheartened to find that it was completely empty. Strange, as he was the only one here, and he hadn't eaten anything in the past few days... how could it have been empty? _' Oh wait... ' _Septimus thought sadly. _' That's right. Aries normally does the shopping... ' _Oh Flash he missed having Aries around... and Blitz of course. Those two could always cheer him up, and they often remembered to do the simple things that he himself forgot to. Aries cooked, cleaned and did the shopping, while Blitz made sure Septimus slept, ate and on the rare occasions, performed the simplest of hygienic tasks. Sometimes Septimus got so lost in a job or thought he forgot to do such things... without them around, he was a total wreck. He was worthless...

" Glad you're finally getting it Seppy. "

To his amazement, Septimus found himself up afraid by this voice. Hell, even worse, he recognized it. Turning a bit, he found Pyro standing there with his hair ablaze with hell fire. Beside him stood a worried looking Platinum, and this was all that frightened Septimus really. Tiredly, the boy spoke to the "hallucinations".

" What do you want...? "

" Oh, I'm just here to make sure you realize how worthless your life is. "

Pyro said simply, raising a hand as if to prove his point. Platinum, however, appeared nervous by this and reached out to the fire demon.

" No! Septimus don't listen to him! He's just trying to hurt you! "

" And it's totally working... "

Septimus said glumly, wincing at he two spirits began to rant against each other, Pyro starting it.

" See that? I won! He's given up! "

" N-no he hasn't! He's just feeling down! If he knew your true intentions, he'd never-! "

" Keep thinkin that princy! Septimus is done! He doesn't want to be burdened with your crappy life, and he's gonna remain a demon for the rest of his life! "

" No! H-he HAS to believe ME! W-we're the same person for crying out loud! "

" Oh please! That worthless little PUNK is NOTHING like you! He's heartless, evil, he can't hold onto a girlfriend, and he cares less about his life than you did! "

" I was put in constant training! "

" Ooooh, constant training, constant training- no one gives an a**! "

" He chose me Pyro! He's going to be Platinum now! "

" Ch'ya right! He wouldn't last a day! He chose me! He's gonna be Pyro! "

" No Platinum! "

" No Pyro! "

" ENOUGH! "

Septimus roared, fire simply shooting out of his body and at the two bickering spirits. But naturally, they weren't really there, and the flames phased right through them. Yet some how this outburst amused Pyro, who was cackling furiously, his own flames burning brighter and with more evil.

" That's right brat! "

The hellfire demon spat, his eyes simply GLOWING with pure evil.

" Let out all the evil inside of you! Prove to this goodie goodie that you'll never change! You're a simple evil playing card who's destined to die! What are you REALLY good for?! Why don't you just do this world a favor and end it?! "

Septimus gasped horribly at this, backing up and bumping his lower back into the counter, his face bright red and tears threatening to fall once more. In a complete fit of sadness and despair, he rushed right passed the two of them and ran for the torture chamber.

* * *

The spirits were no where to be seen as the demon worked, much to his relief. He didn't want to listen to them... Pyro was right... the hellfire demon already won...

The fire demon sniffled, reaching up and tying the rope around the wooden beam, tugging it a bit to make sure it was secure. Finding it sufficient, he lowered himself to the ground, his wings fluttering a bit behind him before they closed up gracefully. He almost couldn't believe he was doing this... but at the same time, he accepted it... besides, he figured everyone would be so much happier and safer this way. Especially his family...

Slowly, he reached over to one of the tables and grabbed a thick roll of strong, unbreakable bandages before he climbed up on the chair nearest to him, feeling as though he was dragging his feet despite the fact he wasn't walking. He opened up the roll of bandages and began to wrap them around his torso and his wings. This was a precaution. If this were to be a success, he couldn't risk his wings opening up and saving him...

He pinned the bandages shut and soon reached up, grabbing the noose and pulling his head through, tightening the rope a bit. He had to admit, he had poked a few holes in this little "attempt", as normal weapons didn't tend to affect him. Guns and demon knives wouldn't kill him, a knife itself would do nothing, he didn't own any angel blades as Aries seemingly took them all with him when he left, and medicine did nothing for him. He figured this would be the only way, as he didn't think he could live through not breathing. This could be his only way...

Taking a deep breath, he finally kicked the chair out from beneath him.

Immediately he choked, wanting nothing more than to grab at the horrible ropes and rip them apart. He wanted to burn them to smithereens, unfortunately, he had planned for that too. He was using a fire proof rope. So he simply stayed suspended in the air, feeing the rope simply destroying his neck.

Was this right...? Did he finally make up for everything? He felt so, but he also couldn't help but wonder... would anyone actually care?

No... no they wouldn't. His family would never take him back, the scare school students feared and hated him, other demons hated him more than likely, angels found him a horrible threat, and Blitz and Aries-... oh Blitz and Aries... they wouldn't care... they proved that by leaving him...

Finally Septimus found his body relaxing and welcoming death. He felt ready...

However, just as he felt as though it was the end, the feeling of falling took over, and he soon found himself landing on his hands and knees. Immediately he gasped heavily and began to cough and gag, feeling the air burning the living hell out of his throat._ ' Wh-what the hell...? ' _He mentally cursed, feeling himself drooling a bit from all the burning oxygen. Tears soon found themselves rolling down his cheeks to from no the pain, and from the despair of failing to end it._ ' H-how did the rope break...? '_

" Are you really this quick to give up on yourself? "

A voice called, barely reaching the demons ringing ears. Slowly, he looked up, unable to believe who he saw standing before him.

" I'm disappointed Septimus. I had assumed you were smart enough to realize this wasn't the way. "

" F-F-F-Fatch...? "

The demon sputtered, trying to grasp reality to be sure this was true. Yet Fatch remained, hands settled firmly on his hips, and a playful smirk plastered on his face. Yet at the same time, his eyes were lowered, and they seemed kind and caring. Something of which the demon hadn't seen since Blitz and Aries were still here.

The vampire prince stood firm before leaning down and offering the demon a hand. Septimus hesitated, as he knew the fire demon would hurt the vampires cold hands, before figuring Fatch had already known that when he offered out his hand. Slowly he grabbed it, wincing slightly as he was pulled to his feet. His head spun a bit, and he almost fell over when Fatch offered him his shoulder, keeping him from falling. Septimus finally noticed how much height he had on the vampire. Made sense... he was a whole foot taller than boy.

" Septimus, I'm sure you know this isn't the way out of your pain. "

Fatch began softly, forcing the demon to walk forward and out of the torture room.

" I know things are terrible right now- and I could never relate to all of this, but I can tell you one thing. Things can get better. Hell, they're actually on the verge of getting better."

The two made their way to the living room, Fatch having the demon sit down on the couch. Septimus felt confused as to why the other was helping him, or how he was even here in the first place. He had assumed the vampire hated him. Hell, why wouldn't the creature hate him? The demons tortured him, his family and friends, made him sick, read his journal to Casper and Thatch, and the list could go on and on forever. And yet here the vampire was helping him through his depression... why would he do this for him? Fatch couldn't possibly care about him, could he?

Said vampire turned to face him, crossing his arms and simply staring the demon down.

" Septimus, you know you have the ability to chose, right? "

This question certainly caught the demon off guard.

" Wh-what...? "

" You can chose your own path. You can continue to be an evil fire demon, or you can chose to go back to being Platinum. No one can force you to do anything. "

Septimus looked down, his heart aching almost as much as his head and neck.

" I... "

He muttered, soon looking up. He wanted to speak his mind when his eyes fell on something behind the vampire. Platinum and Pyro were back, Platinum looking worried whilst Pyro looked furious. The typical expressions for the two. Septimus could tell there was a look of terror on his face, as Fatch soon looked behind himself as well. Naturally, Fatch couldn't see it. Yet somehow he understood the issue. The prince turned back to the demon, looking a bit more sure of whatever he had planned now.

" Septimus, what do you chose? "

" I... I know I could never be Platinum again after all I've done... "

From behind Fatch, Platinum looked shocked, and Pyro simply stuck his tongue out towards the angel.

" But... "

At this, Pyro settled down and looked shocked himself.

" I also don't wanna be a blood thirsty demon either... "

Septimus now looked down, his eyes tearing up once more.

" I-I'm trapped either way around it... I might as well just simplify it for everyone by killing myself- "

Suddenly a harsh, ice cold hand collided with his cheek, causing the poor demon to recoil harshly upon impact. Septimus flinched, holding the afflicted area, looking back up at the vampire in shock.

" Stop talking like that! "

Fatch hissed lowly, yet Septimus could still sense his compassion.

" There are more options, and death ISNT one of them. "

" L-like...? "

" Well, you don't have to be either of them. Why don't you just be Septimus? "

This DEFINATELY caught Septius off guard. What was this vampire getting at? Stay Septimus... wouldn't he still be evil? How would that be any better...? There didn't seem to be any possible way...

" You fear you can't be either, then don't be either. In this state of mind, you are capable of choosing your own fate. What do YOU want Septimus? "

Septimus looked down blankly, his eyes wide in shock and thought. What... DID he want? He didn't want to by evil like Pyro, but he couldn't just go back to being Platinum. He wanted to give up being evil and start anew, but he could never really make up for everything he's done...

If he were to remain this clear of mind, then maybe... maybe he'd have a chance... he could start a new life, and maybe... he could still be with his family.

Oh sweet Flash he missed his family. He missed pulling pranks with Gold, he missed singing to Silver and he missed his arts and crafts time with Bronze. And he missed being with Flash again... he definitely didn't want to keep fighting with him... thats what he wanted.

" I... "

Septimus whimpered, smiling warmly and trying to wipe his tears away.

" I wanna be with me family again... "

Suddenly Pyro screamed, and when Septimus looked, he watched the two spirits disappear from his field of vision. Were they gone for now, or gone for good...? Either way, he was happy they were gone.

Fatch smiled brightly at this, leaning down and bringing the demon into a hug.

" Atta demon. "

He chuckled, patting his back.

" Come on. Let's get outta here. I'll take you to them. Also, I should warn you here... "

Fatch chuckled, moving away from the demon.

" A certain dragon and psychic demon are waiting outside to see you. "

" B-Blitz and Aries? "

Septimus stuttered, standing up and looking at the vampire in confusion.

" B-but I thought they- "

" I'll explain on the way out. "

Fatch hurried, swinging an arm around and pushing Septimus forward.

" Now, come on. Let's get outta here. "

" Yeah... "

Septimus mumbled, looking off to the right and away from Fatch, hiding a soft blush. His mind was still swimming... why was Fatch helping him? What did the prince have to gain from it? As they approached the hallway, he watched in awe as the vampire cast the spell that opened the portal. He had forgotten Fatch knew this spell... it's a good thing he did, as the demon himself was too tired to perform the spell himself.

The fire demon squeaked a bit in surprise when he felt Fatch suddenly wrap his arm around his waist, the blush growing more intense now. Before he even had the chance to MENTALLY question this, Fatch jumped up and through the portal, impressing the demon with the massive jump.

There was a great sense of relief with being outside of Nerezza. The air was nice. There was just ONE teensy little problem... it was raining.

Septimus hissed and squirmed beneath the water drops, wishing his wings were untied to provide SOME form of relief. It would still burn, as his wings still a part of him, but they were stronger than the rest of his body.

A soft, long cloth fell over his body, and it took him a second to realize something had been draped over him. His eyes raised a little, finding Fatch smiling at him. Without his cape._ ' Fatch is willing to give up his cape to help me...? ' _Septimus thought softly, a gentle smile etching across his face._ ' Have I... found a friend in Fatch...? '_ Slowly his feet moved, and he simply followed Fatch through the storm.

* * *

**Awwww... happy end... :)**


	8. Starting anew

**This is the last chapter. There will be a lot of pieces here from older stories, as a final tribute to the evil Septimus (as he won't be evil again), so I hope it's not boring or tedious. But it'll have an adorable ending! :3**

**BTW, I edited the ending to the previous chapter a little bit. Just so you all know. ;)**

* * *

The duo slowly walked up to the ghostly trio manor, the demon sneezing heavily from the cold, a small flame blowing from his breath. It was getting rather cold out here, and he couldn't take much more, so he was very relieved that the manor was here. He was also a bit worried about facing the older ghosts, as he was sure he's hurt them before as well, but with Fatch here, he shouldn't have too much to worry about. Everyone seemed to trust Fatch and his judgement, after all. He should be safe with the vampire by his side. And he really did feel safer with the prince at his side...

During their walk over here, Fatch had clued him in on what was going on. Blitz, Aries, Merek and the Winchester's were all at Scare School, as Fatch had felt it was necessary to prove to the children of Septimus' change of heart. Septimus was naturally worried about what everyone would think about him, but found himself more preoccupied with Blitz and Aries. According to Fatch, those two had only left his side because they were trying to help him repent. And in all seriousness, Septimus understood their train of thought. All demons had something that they hung onto that kept them evil. But he never would've thought that Blitz and Aries were what was keeping him in that state of mind... at least he knew that they were still his friends, and would do anything, ANYTHING to help him. Hell, Aries was willing to leave Nerezza for him when the psychic hated being out of there for too long without him.

Finally the two entered the house, and Septimus was rather relieved to find the ghostly trio not near the door. After all, he was going to spend the better part of his day facing people who hated his guts. If he could be spared even a couple of people, then he was happy. He just wasn't sure if he could handle too many people right now. Not saying that there weren't many people in Scare School, but they all knew Fatch really well and would believe what he'd say. The ghostly trio might've been a bit more tricky.

He watched as the prince pulled on the skull chain on the cookoo clock, the dimension tube opening up in the ceiling. In one swift movement the two jumped through and landed in the Nightwatchman's hut, surprised to find said ghost not there. Yet this too was a relief, as the demon wouldn't want to disturb the normally sleeping ghost.

The demon hissed lowly when he felt lightheaded, using the wall for support. He was still feeling a little off since he tried to hang himself, but he knew he couldn't let it stop him. At least not right now. He was also glad he wore a black choker, so no one could see the rope burns. He was feeling pretty ashamed of his attempt right now, and he was glad Fatch understood his thoughts. After all, Fatch had been where he was when it came to this...

The vampire in question grabbed his wrist and began to lead him outside and up the stairs that lead to the front doors of Scare School. A slight fear began to work it's way into the pit of his stomach, unable to help but worry about what everyone would think. He'd been attacking them for so long... practically since Fatch first came to the school... he could easily remember all of it. How evil he'd been...

* * *

**AN: Old story bits start here. Feel free to skip to next to next AN to get to the new chapter dialog. ;)**

* * *

_" So how are you still alive? "_

_Dusk sighed at the demons question._

_" No... not alive... ghost... "_

_Oooh... that explained it... Jack dropped the subject and continued to let the spirit drag him through the court yard. Seriously though, where was he leading him? Finally the ghost stopped and Jack leaned to the side a bit to see past him, only to gasp at the sight before him. There, tied to the pole with iron chains, was the most interesting demon Jack had ever laid eyes on. He had orange skin, orange hair with yellow streaks and strange pointed animal ears. And man was he EVER struggling._

_" Uh... Dusk? "_

_Jack asked, voice slightly shaken._

_" Who's that? Or a better question, why is he tied with chains? "_

_The question for the chains was immediately answered as the other demons body suddenly burst into flames. Jack gasped, backing up a little; so this was a fire demon. They were so rare anymore. Dusk's body flickered a bit, due to not being used to his ghost abilities yet, before answering._

_" His name is Septimus. "_

_He said with a growl._

_" He's the one who made Fatch sick. "_

_Now it was Jack's turn to growl._

_" What?! "_

_The fiery one grinned, leaving his animal ears one fire as he slowly cooled down._

_" What'cha gonna do about it, huh? "_

_Crud... Jack was going to have to do this the hard way. The demon knelt down, eyes blood red to intimidate the other._

_" What's the cure? "_

_The orange one merely smirked, not saying a word. This was enough to send the other over the edge._

* * *

_" Hmmm... "_

_The demon hummed, staring as the ghost and shadow kissed, sticking his tongue out in disgust at the sentiment. He despised love. Love made him sick._

_He wanted to make this affection stop. Seriously, it was so difficult for a demon like this to stomach nice. Maybe he could sabotage this date... he had nothing better to do. He was down right bored. Getting off his fiery throne, the fire demon stretched his wings out and began to head over to his special mirror. This mirror is the mirror he used to spy. He could see anything that was going on in the world, even viewing the past if someone was reminiscing about it._

_" Alright then mirror. "_

_He murmured, tracing his fingers along the side frame of the enchanted mirror._

_" Show me Casper and Lexi. "_

Currently the ghost and shadow were sitting in a fancy, well lit restaurant and were gracefully eating their food. Casper had ordered a bowl of fruit, not being all that hungry, while Lexi had ordered pasta. Things had stayed quiet for a while, Casper almost afraid that Lexi was getting bored. He didn't say anything just in case it was just because she was eating.

" ... Say Casper. "

The ghost boy looked at Lexi, watching as she pulled a strand of hair from her face.

" I'm just wondering... do you get the feeling we're being watched? "

Actually... now that she mentioned it... he kind of did. It was a little on the creepy side really.

_Smirking, the demon snapped his fingers, causing the fire on the candle stick to flare, actually tipping it over._

* * *

Casper and Lexi shrieked, running away from the table, listening as the restaurant burst into screams. The ghost frowned and turned to the shadow girl, who was looking around.

This was all wrong... this wasn't supposed to happen.

" Lexi I... "

Casper whimpered, slowly reaching out towards the girl.

" I'm sorry I- "

Suddenly Lexi began to laugh, heading over to the corner of the room. Casper could feel his eyes widen in confusion about this, wondering why she was so calm about this. Or better yet... why was she laughing.

The girl came back, but with a fire extinguisher and quickly put out the fire. Casper merely blinked at this, unsure of what to make of all this. How had she been so level headed about? Lexi slowly put the extinguisher down, turning to Casper with a smile, though it slowly left when she saw how the ghost was looking at him.

" What? "

" Wh-why were you... not panicking? "

The shadow giggled a bit, covering her mouth.

" That was pretty common for a demon. I think someone was messing with us. No need to worry though. They can't do much from far away. "

Huh... the demon world was so complex. But as long as she wasn't upset then... he guessed this was ok. Casper slowly grabbed her hand, causing the girl to blush madly.

" So... ready to go? "

Slowly Lexi nodded, letting the ghost lead her out.

_" Darn it! "_

_The demon hissed, letting his body to set itself on fire. Why couldn't that little girl just be sad that her dinner was ruined?! Seriously, nothing got to that girl!_

_" So you've been busy Septimus. "_

_The demon spun around, seeing that stupid creepy angel that always seemed to pop out of no where._

_" Get out Merek. "_

_Septimus said in a low hiss. The angel merely narrowed his eyes further._

_" Stop messing with them. Not just those two, but everyone. "_

_" Ha! You know you can't stop me! I'm a thousand times more powerful than ANY angel you've got up there! "_

_Merek's wings sprung open, realizing there wasn't much he could actually do. Slowly, he vanished, leaving the demon to stew in his recent defeat. _

* * *

_An hour had passed, and Septimus was beginning to get impatient. Seriously, even THIS shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Growling, he turned on his heels, walking closer to his captives._

_Casper's restrainment was rather difficult, but the orange demon eventually managed to find some ghost proof iron chains to keep the spirit down and secure. Thatch, on the other hand, was fairly easy to restrain, and was now suspended from the ground with regular chains. And, just in case, the chains had a spell on them to adjust if Thatch decided to turn into a bat._

_Now, due to the demons severe case of boredom, he figured a bit of torture wouldn't hurt. After all... the had to find SOME way to hurry Fatch the hell up. And he never did say he wouldn't hurt them._

_Again, due to Casper being a ghost and everything, torture wouldn't affect him as much. Ghosts don't bleed, and wouldn't die/go to the afterlife from too much pain. And besides... even though Septimus was fairly certain that Fatch couldn't kill him... he didn't want to take the risk._

_So he'd probably just pick on Thatch. The stupid vampire was shaking from fear anyway! Why avoid the fun?! Slowly, for a frightening effect, the demon stalked over to the shaking child, grinning like a mad man. He brought his tail up and used the flat end to lift the boys head up. Hopefully his fiery temperature would help add to the pain._

_" You know kid. "_

_He hissed, getting the creature to noticeably gulp._

_" I personally don't have anything against you. You've got potential. But... sadly for you... you also keep Fatch's spirits up. Both of you do. "_

_The two creatures eyes grew wide, never knowing that they did so much for the older creature._

_" Which is why you must be bait. And since mister princy isn't here yet... I get to teach you a little lesson about torture. "_

_Bringing his claws up, he sneered and slashed them from the bottom of his face to his cheek. Thatch tried so hard not to give the demon the satisfaction of hearing a scream... not even realizing that he had screamed. Septimus grinned, enjoying the screams of anguish._

_" Perfect. "_

_He hissed, scratching swiftly across the boys stomach before walking off. Once out of sight, Casper immediately turned towards Thatch, only to see tears dripping down the others face. He wanted more than anything to comfort him right now... but he couldn't move... as he was opening his mouth to say something, Septimus came back, but holding a book. Casper felt his eyes narrow; he swore, he's seen that book before..._

_" Do you know what this is, ghost boy? "_

_Casper remained silent, unsure if he should even DARE answering. Septimus grinned; at least the kid was smart._

_" Well... it just so happens to be Fatch's journal. "_

_Even Thatch looked up in shock at what he heard._

_" I just thought I should read a bit of it. You know, to irritate him a little. "_

_Clearing his throat, the orange one began to read aloud a few pages._

_" And so the days go on_

_And my life continued to unfold_

_And as my pain stays behind_

_More promise does my future hold "_

_Casper tilted his head a bit, wondering when the older vampire had written that._

_" And so another day goes by_

_And I think I've made a new enemy_

_But I've also enjoyed school_

_So he's not going to stop me "_

_The ghost figured that one was about Thatch. The two didn't get alone so great for a while. Suddenly the demon seemed to perk up, a small spark of pure evil entering his demonic eyes._

_" Ooo! "_

_He squeaked._

_" I like THIS one! "_

_He cleared his throat, taking a rather dramatic pose._

_" So I helped the Dummygirl today. She twisted her ankle, and I brought her to the nurse. She seems ok... so do her friends. Except that Thatch guy. He's a complete D-bag. I hate people like him. It's like their only purpose in life is to destroy another persons life. But I'm gonna change that. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else. Not while I'm around. Especially if he tries to mess with me. If he so much as throws an insult at me, I will rip his fangs out and implant them in his skull. Well... I guess I should end with my practice poems. Lexi once said that poems can get ones feelings out better than flat out writing. Maybe I should write one about Thatch one of these days... maybe with ripping out his fangs! THAT would be fun. Well... here's the poem, I guess..._

_Days go by_

_And they continue with their lies_

_But they'll never see_

_The true pain behind my eyes "_

_Thatch's head lifted a bit, easily remembering that entry. That was the one that had scarred him for a few days last year. Septimus grinned at this, continuing his mini torture._

* * *

_An orange devils tail slowly wrapped its way around the young creatures neck, causing him to hiss at the burning sensation. His entire body had already been in pain... the fiery tail didn't exactly help. He tried to pull away... but it hurt to move._

_" You're pathetic little man. "_

_The boy didn't say anything, afraid of getting hit again. Finally the tail left, causing the boy to let his head drop, unable to keep it lifted. Rolling his heavy purple irises to the right, his gaze was met by the ghosts pale blue eyes. Casper's eyes. The ghost wasn't nearly as beaten up as the other, but he was chained down by special ghost chains. He was completely trapped._

_" Hey! "_

_The demon-thing snapped, using the flat end of his tail to slap the other across the face. Immediately the boy looked back down, not daring to look away again._

_" Pay attention! Especially if you want to live! "_

_Tears began to well up in the creatures eyes, the pain starting to get to him again._

_" I need you awake and alive! He will be here soon. "_

_'He will be here soon... ' The child mentally moaned. ' Who was "he" again? So tired... can't... stay... '_

_" HEY! "_

_The creatures head snapped up to the yell, looking straight into the demons crimson eyes and fiery hair. Said demon suddenly lifted a knife, getting a gasp of fear from Casper._

_" No! "_

_The ghost cried._

_" You can't! "_

_' I... I've seen this... ' Thatch thought, barely acknowledging what was coming. ' ... in my dreams... ' The fire demon sneered at the ghost, bringing the knife closer to the others throat._

_" Watch me. "_

_Casper gasped as the demon lunged over to the others neck._

_" Noo! Thatch! "_

_The creature closed their eyes, not wishing to see the knife enter the vampires neck._

_There was a splatter of blood... but it wasn't from Thatch. The gray creature cracked his eyes open to see Fatch standing there, the knife in the palm of his hand, blood running down his sleeve. Casper pulled against his chains, happiness and horror._

_" Fatch! "_

_Septimus growled, his eyes flashing a horrible red._

_" Curse you you horrible creature! "_

_With one swift motion, the demon swiped his claws up and across the prince's cheek. Fatch hissed, stepping back and pulling the knife with him and out of his hand. Turns out, it had gone straight through his hand. Fatch glared, baring his fangs._

_" You jerk. "_

_He growled, literally tomahawking the demon in the head with the knife. Septimus hissed, covering the wound._

_" YOU BRAT! "_

_With one swift movement, Septimus removed the knife in his head and shanked it straight into the vampires chest. Now, this would normally kill someone, but since Fatch was already dead, he didn't have a heart beat, it didn't matter. Although... it still hurt like hell. Fatch hissed, kicking the demon's middle and sending him back a great deal. While the orange one was busy, he quickly cut Casper and Thatch out of their chains._

_Of course... Septimus bounced back almost immediately and threw Fatch across the floor._

_Casper couldn't watch at this point, and purely directed his attention to Thatch. The vampire was breathing heavily, and it looked like he was losing a lot of blood. Casper grimaced slightly and began to crawl his way over. Untying his cape, he began to tear it slightly, knowing the vampire had more of them, and began to wrap them around the other creatures various cuts and gashes. Thatch hissed a bit, and Casper couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Who knows how painful this must be._

_Finally the ghost finished, backing away from the vampire. Thatch opened his long since closed eyes, a few stray tears of pain slipping from his eyes, burning holes in his already tattered shirt. It... it seemed like the poor guy was barely even conscious._

_Suddenly there was a loud hiss coming from the older vampire, and the two looked only to see Fatch get blown in between them. His condition was no better than Thatch's._

_The orange skinned demon stalked closer, his eyes still glowing a blood red hue._

_" Looks like even mr. prince can't stop me. "_

_He taunted, getting a pained growl from said prince._

_" Face it. You're all gonna die here. "_

_Just then, seemingly out of no where, a new voice could be heard. It was not angelic or demonic, but it was full of sass._

_" Wanna bet? "_

_Septimus completely froze in shock, turning around just to get punched in the face. More specifically, the nose._

_Once the three got a good view of the new person, they were greatly surprised at what they saw. There stood a werewolf with messy brown hair, light orange, almost skin toned fur, light brown ears and a tail with red on the tips, black claws, a small black animal nose, long whiskers, coffee brown freckles on his cheeks and black eyes, surrounded be a werewolfy yellow. His outfit was a simple combo of an extremely torn, forest green t-shirt, and torn, ocean blue shorts. Although, he had more... humanic features then Wolfie._

_The only shocking part to Fatch was that his hair, ears and tail had red on the tips. The same shade of red he held in his own hair. But how was that-?_

_" Who the hell are you?! "_

_Septimus growled, only getting a grin from the werewolf. He had no lower fangs like Wolfie, however they were a thousand times sharper._

_" Just call me Jake, you freak. "_

_He mocked before turning to the other three creatures, black eyes settling on Casper._

_" Get those two out of here, ghost boy. "_

_Casper nodded meekly, using all his might to lift the two up and drag them away. Once out of sight, Jake growled at Septimus, baring his fangs._

_" I hope you're ready to die you creep. "_

_Septimus merely smirked, taking a battle position._

_" Bring it on. "_

* * *

_Richard smiled briefly, before cowering a bit, looking at something right behind the creature. Thatch blinked, wondering what was wrong with his fleshie friend when he suddenly felt something pick him up by the neck. Thatch choked, feeling a burning sensation around his wind pipe._

_Richard gasped, attempting to run over to help, when an orange devils tail wrapped it's way around his tiny frame, lifting him off the ground. The boy growled, struggling viscously against the tail, realizing the demon had come back._

_" Tsk tsk. Naughty little children. "_

_Septimus teased, tightening his grip on both of them. A choke could he heard coming from Thatch, and that is what sent the human over the edge. His eyes glowed green in anger, quickly sinking his teeth into the demons tail, causing the demon to shriek and force drop the boy. Richard seized the opportunity to throw a fist into the fiery beings stomach, causing him to drop the vampire._

_Thatch coughed violently, turning towards the demon, who was holding his waist line, clearly furious. His wings kept him suspended from the ground, as he tried to recover._

_" You piece a- "_

_Septimus hissed, his body soon lighting up in flames. Thatch instinctively crawled over to the others side, one arm raised in fear._

_" Fine! Whilst the whole school sees your memories- "_

_" What?! "_

_The children both shrieked, hugging each other in fear._

_" I'll make sure only one of you lives! "_

_The demon raised a fiery hand and went to strike Richard, his intension being to smack him across the face. But the strangest thing happened. He didn't strike Richard, he struck Thatch, sending the creature across the floor._

_Richard gasped, struggling to his feet and racing over to the fallen vampire. Other than being dazed, and the hand shaped burn on his face, Thatch seemed fine. Just a little angry. But Richard wasn't going to say anything, for he, to, was furious._

_Septimus noticed the expressions on the children's faces, smirking slightly in amusement._

_" I changed my mind on who I'm killing now. "_

_He hissed, flying off._

_" ... Is he gone? "_

_Thatch asked worriedly, now holding his burning cheek._

_" I don't think so. "_

_Richard said calmly._

_And he was right, for the demon came racing back in no time. The only peculiar things were his scent, and the bucket in his hands. The demon slowed to a stop, allowing his feet to touch the ground. He walked calmly up to the two boys, making them wonder who he was going to use the liquid on. Their question was soon answered as Septimus flung the fluid on the vampire._

_At first they'd assumed it was water. But that assumption was soon disproved of when Thatch began screaming blue murder. Upon close inspection, Richard found the boys skin was literally burning, scars forming and steam simply flowing off of his face. And judging from the way the creature was writhing at the pain, it was clear the fluid had been garlic. Though how the demon had turned it into a liquid was unclear._

_But things didn't stop there. Oh no. The older monster soon pounced over and pushed Richard away, scooping Thatch into his fiery arms. On instinct, Thatch thrashed in an attempt to get away. But it was no use, as Septimus was FAR stronger than him. Using his devil tail to dig into his pocket, the nether creature pulled out a solid piece of garlic, bringing it close to the child's lips._

_Thatch turned his head, not wanting to eat it. Eating it would mean certain death. The demon did not seem pleased by this, and began to pry the boys jaw open, sticking his tail down his throat._

_Richard winced at the gag that was heard, hating it with a fiery passion. He zipped over in an attempt to pull the demon away, but by the time the human got there, Septimus was already done and floating to high for him to physically reach. So instead he raced to Thatch's side, as the vampire was coughing and retching violently. His face was stricken with a look of pure terror. The human rested the creatures head on his lap, trying not to break down in sobs for the others sake._

_" I will return later for his blood. "_

_Septimus purred. But Richard didn't care. This could very we'll be it for his vampire friend..._

* * *

_Septimus smiled evilly as Fatch struggled to move, honestly very pleased with his handy work. Sixteen scare school brats were going to perish today, leaving him free to control the world. And destroy it too._

_The demon suddenly went rigged, his whole body shaking at the unbearable amount of angel grace he felt. ' W-what the hell...? ' He mentally cursed, his wings closing up due to his shaking. ' Th-there isn't an angel around for m-miles... '_

_A HORRIBLE scratching sound could be heard, and Septimus turned to find that little brat of a vampire Thatch breaking the devils trap with a pocket knife. Where he got it, however, was BEYOND his comprehension._

_The demons eyes widened in fear, leaping over to him._

_" NO! "_

_But it was too late. The trap had been destroyed, and all the shadow demon magic that he'd used to scare the students was now charging and deceiving him. All Septimus could see were water monsters and powerful archangels. He knew it wasn't real, but he couldn't help but run away in fear._

* * *

_Septimus smirked at his captive, gently licking the angelic grace from the blade. As strange as it would be for a demon, he deeply enjoyed the taste of angel grace. It was sweet, spicy, and it gave him a great rush of pleasure and power. It shouldn't give him such joy, but it did, and he loved it._

_Bending down in front of the injured angel, he gently pressed the blade against the mans neck, getting a visible shake from the angel._

_" Feel like spilling it now? "_

_Merek tightened his closed eyes, suddenly spitting at the fiery demon. Septimus hissed violently swiping the liquid away from his face. He glared violently, about ready to slam the blade into his neck, when something slammed against him instead. Merek's eyes immediately opened, finding Gold in front of him._

_" Gold! "_

_He yelped, getting a smirk out of the rainbow one._

_" Does your dad know you're here?! "_

_" Pfft. Dad doesn't control my life. "_

_Gold rushed forward, joining the grudge match against Septimus with Fatch and Dusk. Merek almost didn't catch Thatch crawling up to him, picking at the angelic chains that bound him to the wall._

_" You came to help me too, Thatch? "_

_He asked softly, honestly not believing it too much. He assumed Thatch would be too afraid of the fire demon to show. Thatch smiled, tearing up his cape and tying it around a few of the angel's open wounds._

_" Of course. "_

_The creature responded gently._

_" You'd do the same for me. "_

_Merek smiled warmly, attempting to stand up. Thatch noticed this, and helped him up by lifting him by the arm._

_" Thank you... "_

_Merek mumbled, getting a smile from Thatch._

_" D*** it! "_

_Septimus cursed, setting his hair on fire._

_" I'm not gonna let you get away with that angel! "_

_As the demon blew Fatch and Gold away with his wings, he zipped forward and appeared to be ready to strike Thatch down, when something actually rushed in front of him and took the blow. Thatch felt his eyes go wide for a moment, turning and finding Dusk on the ground, a harsh burn Mark against his face. ' He... ' Thatch mentally mumbled, feeling a strange tugging at his cold, unbeating heart. ' He saved me... '_

_An unbearable anger filled the vampires chest. Something he never thought he'd feel this badly. Not realizing he'd done it, Thatch ripped the angel blade from the demon's hand and swiped it at his face._

_An unbelievably loud roar of anguish filled the room, as the demon backed up, holding his face. Or more specifically, his right eye. The group could only watch as the demon writhed, slowly lowering his hand. A deep cut went across his eye, splitting slightly at the eyebrow, bleeding violently as well. It looked like the demon was trying to automatically trying to heal it, as he normally would when hurt, but it appeared he couldn't. Even worse, an angel blade shouldn't have even been able to hurt him in the first place, so it probably added to the worry considerably. Septimus looked terrified at this, suddenly zipping off, leaving the four alone._

_The group stood confused for a minute, before Gold finally sighed and cast the spell to send them home._

* * *

_Septimus hissed, slowly allowing his demonic features to appear. Taking this sign as the demon might start to get violent, Flash allowed his own otherworldly features to appear, preparing for anything._

_" Last question Flash. Did you know that I could possess an angel? "_

_Immediately Flash pounced up, wings spread wide and tail spiking into a large thunderbolt._

_" WHAT?! "_

_Septimus' body quickly faded into nothing but a black smoke, lunging towards the angel. Soon he entered Flash's body, causing the normally very calm angel to flail._

_" GET OUT! "_

_Flash shouted, arms flapping up and down against his will._

_" No way! "_

_Septimus shouted back in his mind, forcing the angels tail to shoot up tall._

_" I'm gonna get the truth out of you! Even if I have to take over your entire body just to get to your mind! "_

_Flash growled, wings flapping violently, lifting him into the air. Once high enough, he flew back down, SLAMMING his body against the ground. He could take this pain, no problem. He just hoped Septimus could not. Springing up, he repeated the action a few times._

_" Oh just give it up Flash. "_

_Septimus spoke, actually using the angels voice to speak. He almost had him._

_" I'm gonna win. "_

_" No... you... won't... "_

_Using up the last bit of his strength, the angel let all his angelic energy to flow towards the outside of his body, the place Septimus would currently be weakest. A bright, angelic golden light blasted from his body, reaching up towards the heavens above. If one were to look at it from far away, it would look like a beam of light falling, or an angel falling down to earth._

_Once it faded, Flash was left laying flat on his stomach, weak, and unimaginably tired from the unnatural use of energy. This blast he had caused was a little something he called Heavens light. Something that could drive any demon in the proximity away for good, screaming in pain had they been caught in the cross fire. Especially true if one happened to be trying to possess him._

_Slowly he stood up, his wings reaching towards the sky. His black animal ears twitched, as if they weren't working right for a moment. Stretching out his back, he sighed. And then... he gave a hearty, EVIL laugh._

_" I told you so Flash. "_

_Septimus laughed, letting his new found tail spike into a thunder bolt position._

_" I am actually MUCH stronger than I look you know. Now let's see... how do I get to your memories...? Huh! So you have children? Hahah! And one of them fell from heaven in a freak accident! "_

_Flash could feel his heart aching upon mention of his eldest child. He rarely spoke about him anymore, as any time he did, he would feel pained, and no one else knew how to help him. He had been searching for his child for YEARS now, but had no luck in the matter._

_" So... who were those other two vessels Flashy? Do I really need to look, or are you just gonna tell me? "_

_Flash remained silent, not just because he did not wish to speak of it, but because he also could not do so. Septimus had been messing with him. He KNEW that Flash could not speak. Not while he was possessed._

_" Hmm... really? "_

_Septimus said, truly sounding perplexed._

_" Those two? Well, alright then. Guess I'm going to scare school then. "_

_Flash mentally sighed, disgusted by the fact he had allowed Septimus in. Disgusted at the fact he did not try to flee from Septimus once he'd bumped into him. And now... now the secret might be blown for good._

* * *

_Gold hissed slightly as fire connected with his wings, trying his darn hardest to shrug it off. Slowly he knelt down, patting the flames from his feathers, watching as Fatch attempted to punch the demon in the face. This little brawl had been going on for at least half an hour now, with no hopes of ending anytime soon. Gold just prayed Thatch could find his brothers soon. Unharmed._

_Gold pounced back up to his feet and jumped onto the fire demon's shoulders, pulling violently against the demon's ears. Septimus yelped, back and wings arching greatly. Soon he found Fatch racing towards them, slashing the demon's torso. Immediately Septimus hunched over, actually managing to flip the rainbow angel off his back. Gold flopped onto his stomach, hissing slightly as his chin collided painfully with the ground._

_This seemed to aggravate Fatch for some reason, and he soon brought his claws forward like multiple knives and stabbed them straight into the demon's stomach. Septimus writhed in pain before setting himself on fire, sending bolts of a numbing/burning sensation throughout his hand. Immediately the cold vampire pulled his hand away, giving a quick, high-pitched scream, clutching the burning hand with his still good cold one. The pain was absolutely ETCHING through his hand, causing him to hiss horribly._

_Gold glared down the demon for what he'd just done, and flew upwards a bit and double kicked the demon, sending the red head to the ground. Gold couldn't help but smile at what he just did. He had always hated the fire demon, and winning in a battle like this was just so satisfying out the angel. This pleasure was very anti-angel like and semi morbid, but he didn't care. This demon had to pay for torturing him, his dad, and his younger brothers._

_Turning, he began to eye the vampires burnt hand, frowning a little at the intensity of the burn. Slowly, carefully, he grabbed the afflicted hand, to which Fatch hissed horribly at. But it was also to be expected. A burn on a naturally cold hand was BOUND to be unbearable. Forcing all of his energy into the his hand, Gold's hand began to glow a bright neon green glow. And almost immediately the vampire began to feel instant pain relief in his hand._

_Fatch looked at his now healed hand, truly awestruck at what Gold had done. He assumed angels didn't heal without some form of compensation. Why did Gold do it without some form of payment?_

_Right as they returned their attention to Septimus, they were just in time to see a knife get flung into the demon's head. Gold could feel his eyes go wide before he smiled smugly, realizing who had done that. It was no other than his younger brother Silver._

_Looking behind himself, Septimus looked like he was truly panicking when he saw Silver and Bronze standing there and out of their cell, with Thatch not far behind them. And both psychic children looked pissed._

_Slowly, shakily, the demon ripped the knife free from his head, thanking the angel death that it wasn't a demon knife or an angel blade. It would've killed him if it was either of the two. He still didn't understand why angel blades hurt him though._

_" Y-you! "_

_He hissed shakily, trying not to let the pain get to him. It was hard to do though. The blade had been thrown swiftly and harshly._

_" How did you get out of your cell?! "_

_Silver smirked and pointed at Bronze._

_" Electric bars are useless when you have someone who can produce force fields. "_

_Septimus growled at this, realizing he was pretty much screwed. There were three powerful children of Flash here in Nerezza, and an unstoppable vampire prince as well. All four were pure of heart and next to near to impossible to defeat. The only one he had a CHANCE to stop and defeat was Thatch. ' Wait a minute... ' Septimus thought with a smirk. ' That's right... Thatch is powerless compared to me. I could easily be rid of him... ' Glaring, his eyes flashing red, he ducked and weaves between the two psychics and tackled Thatch, one arm locking him to his torso and the other had his claws gingerly pressed against his throat._

_" One step closer, "_

_The demon hissed._

_" And it's game over for this stupid little vampire. "_

_Thatch whimpered a bit, squirming with all his might. But of course, Septimus was a thousand times more powerful than he was. It was no use. There was no way he could break away on his own._

_Slowly, quite begrudgingly, the four powerful beings lowered their defenses, no one DARING to step forward and take the risk of Thatch getting killed. ' No guys...! ' Thatch mentally whimpered. ' Don't just give up! ' He knew they were just trying to keep him safe, but this just wasn't right! Backing down when they could EASILY put a stop to the demon was frightening and shameful! He couldn't let them just up and take that! It wasn't fair! In a sudden burst of determination, Thatch swung his leg around and kicked the demon in the nuts._

_Naturally, Septimus yelped and dropped the child, to which Thatch seized the opportunity to rush over to the others, who each had a HILARIOUS expression on their face. Silver looked like he was trying his best not to laugh, Bronze looked surprised beyond belief, Gold was laughing his tail off, and Fatch almost seemed impressed._

_" Crotch shot! "_

_Gold laughed, bent over and holding his waist-he was laughing so hard. Thatch blushed a bit at how everyone was reacting before turning to Septimus, who was now bent over on the floor, his head hung low in obvious pain. He was even shaking a little. Thatch almost felt a little bad for what he did, but soon shrugged it off as this WAS a villain. Someone who would probably have NO problem doing the exact same thing._

_" Y-you... "_

_Septimus wheezed, actually sounding winded._

_" Little... douche... "_

_Everyone (with the obvious exception of Septimus) began laughing heartily at this, Gold seemingly having a hard time breathing he was laughing so hard._

_" L-let's get out of here you guys. "_

_The angel laughed, wrapping his tail around everyone._

_" Silver? Would you do the honor of teleporting us? "_

_Silver smirked with an obviously sarcastic expression, his body beginning to glow neon blue._

_" With pleasure. "_

_With the snap of his fingers, Silver focused, and teleported everyone away, leaving Septimus sitting there on the floor._

_" Fl-Flash... "_

_He whined, his voice getting higher as he said this last part._

_" Flash d*** it... "_

* * *

_Thatch huffed, turning to the left. Immediately his eyes widened and he grabbed Ra's upper arms, preventing him from moving. Feeling scared, the mummy turned to see what Thatch had been looking at. And he yelped at what he saw too._

_Septimus was there, and he looked VERY power happy. His eyes were red, and he was grinning wickedly. There was also a needle in his hand, which ALWAYS meant trouble._

_The creatures yelped and moved to run, only to bump head first into each other. Now dizzy and disoriented, they couldn't comprehend what was happening. Thatch shook his head, trying to regain his bearings, just in time to see Septimus' arm pull back, the needle now flying towards the mummy._

_" You're in the way! "_

_Thatch yelped. Without thinking, he rushed over and shoved the mummy down, feeling a poking sensation in his abdomen. And it seemed to irritate Septimus._

_" Flash D*** it! "_

_He hollered, stomping his feet, fire shooting from the spot he stomped. Quickly the demon vanished, leaving the two there in confusion. Confused as to why he simply left like that. But they didn't care too much about that. As long as he was gone..._

_Ra stood up, reached forward and pulled the syringe out of the vampires middle. Thatch hissed, covering where the needle had been._

_" Dude! "_

_The mummy yelped, looking up at the vampire in concern._

_" Are you ok?! "_

_" I... I think so. "_

_Thatch mumbled, rubbing the afflicted area._

_" Maybe we got lucky and it was purely meant for you. Maybe it didn't do anything to me... "_

_" Hey. "_

_Ra intervened, placing a hand on the others shoulder._

_" Thanks for saving me man. "_

_Thatch blushed a bit, looking down and and folding his hands together._

_" Heh... don't mention it... "_

_Thatch began to walk to the cafeteria, leaving Ra to simply look at the now empty needle. He could only wonder what had been in the syringe in the first place. Maybe it was something deadly, or even something that could paralyze one's entire body or nervous system. Was it meant primarily for him? Hmm... maybe he should keep an eye on Thatch. Just in case the syringe had something serious._

* * *

_" What happened sir? "_

_Aries asked gently as the fire demon re-entered Nerezza, holding Blitz close to him just in case. Septimus growled in what seemed like anger before cutting himself off and throwing his head back, laughing hysterically. Aries backed up a bit, afraid of what Septimus was thinking or doing._

_" Success! "_

_Septimus cried, head snapping back down. A grin was plastered on his face, his eyes flaring red._

_" Just as I expected! That little vampire kid protected the mummy! The potion was a direct hit! And now... "_

_The fire demon plopped down onto his fire proof bean bag, arms resting at the top, crossing his leg over the other._

_" We wait for it to take effect. "_

* * *

**AN: End of memories! Holy crap that took forever. O_o;**

* * *

" Yo Septimus. "

Fatch called out, waving a hand out in front of the demon.

" You alright? "

Septimus blinked, finally being brought back to reality. He almost hadn't even noticed he'd dosed off...

" Uh, yeah. "

He hurried, shaking his head a tiny bit.

" Why do you ask? "

" Well... you're kinda crying... "

He was? Well, that actually explained the burning on his cheeks. With a soft chuckle he wiped his eyes and cheeks, his face burning bright red in embarrassment.

" Oh... s-sorry- I'm fine. "

Fatch smiled softly at the demons attempt to remain positive before finally opening the doors.

It seemed as if the entire school was in the foyer, and they all seemed a little afraid, angry or sympathetic towards the fire demon. He couldn't say he blamed them though, they all had the right to be angry or afraid of him. After all he had done, he deserved anything anyone had to throw at him. He didn't expect forgiveness...

A few particular people came into view, and Septimus could feel his tail wagging rapidly upon seeing them. Before he or the duo could say anything, the fire demon reacted by rushing forward and scooping up the tiny one as he brought him up to a hug with the other.

" Blitz! "

He cried.

" Aries! Oh I missed you guys so much! "

" Oh Septimus- I'm so glad you're alright! "

Blitz whimpered, trying not to cry. But at least he wasn't alone. Septimus and Aries were in the same boat.

" We were so worried sir! "

Aries choked, pulling away from the group hug and rubbing his teary left eye with the palm of his hand.

" We felt so bad for leaving you. A-are you alright? "

" Heh... "

Septimus chuckled, his cheeks burning again.

" I am now. Oh, I actually thought you guys were abandoning me. I should've known you were just trying to help me. "

" No worries Septimus. "

Blitz said happily, taking his own balance by flying. Aries smiled again, more brightly than either the fire demon or the dragon were used to seeing.

" Could've happened to anyone sir. "

" P-please Aries. "

Septimus said bashfully, holding his now glowing golden hands towards the other. Apparently the psychic ruins glow brighter with emotions...

" Just call me Septimus. "

Aries blushed a tiny bit before taking a few steps back and gesturing to the top of the staircase. It took Septimus a few moments to realize what he was getting at before he saw it. At the top of the staircase was Flash and his little brothers: Silver, Gold and Bronze. His heart began to burn with an unnatural joy. Something of which he couldn't remember feeling in years. He'd been happy when he saw Blitz and Aries again of course, but this was different. His tail was wagging faster than he was used to- his wings would've been flapping to had they not been tied down to his back and he was smiling to the point he felt like a freakin Barbie doll. He wanted to go over to them, but he was so over joyed, he couldn't even move.

Flash looked at his children, who also shared the same feeling Septimus did, and he simply nodded. The trio each grinned widely before they began running right at the fiery demon, tackling him straight to the ground. Yet despite the fact they were all on the ground, they were laughing and hurriedly chatted, none of them wanting to pull away. And Septimus wouldn't have it any other way.

Slowly they sat up a little, to the point Gold and Silver were on their knees hugging Septimus, and Bronze was hugging Septimus around the middle. To be honest, Septimus was amazed his foamy temperature wasn't hurting them.

The sound of footsteps filled their ears, and they looked up to see it was Flash, the creator angel looking down right depressed. Septimus' smile fell, wondering why the older held this depressed look. The trio hugging him moved now, allowing the fire demon more moving room. Flash knelt down in front of the child, simply looking at him with apologetic eyes before he leaned forward and locked the demon in a hug of his own. Naturally, this shocked the child, and he completely froze when his father started sniffling.

" I... I am so sorry I did not notice sooner... "

Flash whimpered, causing Septimus to push the older back in shock. The older angel was holding a hand close to his left eye to prevent his tears from falling.

" What? "

Septimus found himself yelping in amazement.

" Flash, NO ONE noticed! I don't care if even you didn't notice! "

" B-but I'm your FATHER! I-I of ALL people should've noticed! "

" Dad, I don't care if you didn't! "

The demon yelled, shocking everyone by actually calling Flash "dad". Septimus soon quieted down, smiling sweetly at his father.

" It doesn't even matter now. All that matters is that I can be with you again... "

Flash's eyes grew wide before he smiled and lunged forward, locking the other into a warm embrace, the other Winchester's soon joining in. All the students couldn't HELP but say aww at the adorable family reunion.

* * *

_Due to the fact the Winchester's were too tired or emotional, the school let them stay here for the night. Septimus had been given Fatch's bed, as he was sore from the attempt made earlier (and from the general lack of sleep and nutrition), whilst the other children laid beside the bed, and Flash sat against the wall in a meditation position. The children had a bit of a hard time relaxing with their old enemy in the room, but luckily they eventually fell asleep. Well... except for a few students._

* * *

_The one who was one an enemy_

_Is now a dear friend_

_Though his past cannot be altered_

_I pray he can make amends_

Fatch smiled softly at what he wrote, closing up his journal and hugging it close to his chest. He was happy for the fire demon, and he was glad he was able to help. He couldn't believe this all happened to him... at least now he could try to live a better, happier life with his family.

He knew it may be a while before any of the other students would trust Septimus completely- and he couldn't blame any of them for this. He just hoped that they would at least give the demon the chance. After all, even the lowest of the low deserved at a second chance.

The prince leaned back onto the room, his arms folding beneath his head, simply staring at the stars. His parents were probably back in their normal form by now, and he could only imagine what his siblings were thinking right now. Especially Dusk. Oh what he wouldn't give to see the look on his face right now.

" Um... Fatch? "

Fatch jumped a little before turning, finding Septimus flying a few feet away from him before landing on the roof and sitting beside him. It was a really good thing they finally remembered to unbind his wings... Fatch slowly sat up, looking a little worried.

" I-is something wrong Septimus? "

Fatch asked softly.

" Is the bed too rough? "

" What? "

Septimus asked in confusion before laughing a bit.

" Oh no, nothing's wrong with the bed! I-I just... wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me today. "

" Oh, Pfft. "

Fatch puffed jokingly, his ruby irises rolling upwards and his hand flicking a bit.

" Don't worry about it. It was no biggie. "

" I'm serious man. "

Septimus chuckled now, playfully slugging the princes shoulder.

" That was really cool of you. I owe you my life. But I do have... one question I... "

The demon looked down, scratching his head a bit in embarrassment. Fatch immediately understood what he was about to ask, mentally preparing himself.

" Wh-why'd you do it? I thought you hated me... "

" Well, I'm not a monster. I wouldn't leave you to die. Why do you think I let you live all those times in the past? "

Thats true... Fatch had many opportunities to kill him in the past, yet he didn't. Each and every time, he spared his life. He'd always wondered why.

" Just like Aries, I could always tell you had some good in you. Besides, this world would be pretty dull without you in it. "

Septimus blushed brightly at this.

" S-so, you're really gonna forgive me? Just like that? "

" Of course man. Admittedly it'll take a while to FORGET everything, but I'm willing to give you a second chance. Besides... "

Fatch's voice suddenly turned a bit dark, and Septimus feared it to be honest.

" I know how it feels to be screwed over by Jack... "

As quick as it came, it was gone, and the vampire was smiling again, soon laying on the roof. Septimus soon laid back as well, smiling warmly and staring up at the stars.

" ... Hey Fatch...? "

" Yeah? "

" ... Thank you. "

* * *

**Ahhh... I couldn't end this right...**

**Well! By default, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! (Except for "Kindness to the cold hearted" but I don't count that) Hope it was ok, and the memories weren't too tedious. Goodnight!**


End file.
